Unexpected
by Emdillyicious
Summary: Fionna was just going on with her everyday routine life, but her perfect little world is turned upside down when Marshall shows up. At first all he does is bother, pester and annoy her. But he slowly creeps up on her and Fionna unexpectedly starts to form feelings for the classic bad boy. And he might feel the same way. But life isn't all sunshine and rainbows is it?
1. Chased

**Welp, just got this random idea for this story and I decided I should type it out since I'm almost finished my other story 'Forever Mine'. An adventure time Fiolee AU! Please tell me if you like it or hate it or if you have any ideas for this story. I'm just going with the flow here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fionna honey I'm home!" My adopted sister yelled as she entered our apartment. She was just returning from her job at the local animal pound.

"Hey what's up Cake? How was work?" Cake is a family nickname that our parents gave her when she was little. Her real name is Kate. They called her that because of all the cookies and cakes she would bake for herself. She still has an insane sweet tooth.

"I finally got that adorable little kitty adopted today. The one that was white and had brown spots. She was a sassy one. Definitely a cat with an attitude " My sister exclaimed excitedly. She was especially fond of cats.

"That cat sounds a lot like you. Sassy, has an attitude and lazy." I giggled. I sometimes wondered if she was a cat in a past life or something.

"Hey you better watch your mouth little sis cause one of these days your gonna get it!" She looked at me and dramatically dragged her finger across her throat. I just laughed at her and she started to chase me across the room.

We stumbled over couches and chairs and we accidentally knocked over a lamp or two. She then jumped unto me from on top of the couch and finally pinned me down unto the floor. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Okay I give up! You win!"

"You bet I win honey! Nobody messes with me! I mean nobody!" She stood up and started to put the items back in their proper place.

"Oh, really what about your boyfriend Chrome? He seems to get away with teasing you!"

"Well, that's different!"

"Nu-uh! Its exactly the same! You're just harder on me!"

"Hey its your turn to take out the garbage today! You better get moving its starting to get dark out. Or maybe I should come with you since its so late. I don't want my baby getting lost" She said, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Cake I'm 17, almost 18! I think I can take care of myself!"

"I know, just be careful okay?"

"I always am." I sighed as I shut the door behind me.

I walked down the steps of our apartment, slightly annoyed at how Cake is always so over protective. Just because she is 9 years older than me doesn't mean she has to act like my Mom. Ever since our parents died 5 years ago she has been more protective than ever. I know she means well, but it can get really annoying.

I was halfway to the dumpster when I heard a two sets of feet slowly dragging across the pavement, following me. I felt fear creep up into my heart and I gripped the garbage bags tighter. I slowly looked behind me and the men behind me turned their heads away, pretending they didn't see me. They were probably in their late twenties, early thirties. The one on the left had a shaggy brown beard and the one on the right was clean shaven, revealing a large scar traveling from his chin to his cheekbone. They both had short brown hair that looked greasy and caked with mud. They wore ripped clothes that appeared to be worn for weeks on end. They looked dangerous.

I was just being paranoid, they were probably just out for a late night walk, like me. But I couldn't shake the feeling inside of me that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Testing my theory I turned the corner into the alley where the dumpster was located. They turned along with me. I sped up my pace and they matched their with mine. I could practically hear my heart pumping due to my fear.

I looked behind me and I could now see them them starting at me, grinning creepily. The one with the scar spoke up.

"Hello there. Now why would a young little girl like yourself be wandering the alley at this time of day?" He started advancing towards me and that's when I dropped the heavy garbage bags and ran as fast as I could from them.

They were chasing me. I looked behind me and I could see the bearded one pull out a knife and he started to laugh evilly. They were gaining on me.

I ran with all my might and I could see the end of the dark ally way, the street was lit up by street lamps. They were slowly falling out of view. _Its a good thing that I'm a fast runner. But if that guy didn't have a knife I would've totally kicked their butts!_

As soon as I got to the end of the alley way, I turned to my left. I paused temporarily beside a parked car to look behind me. But as soon as turned to look, someone grabbed me from behind, hand over my mouth. I froze and I heard him whisper.

"Don't move"

* * *

**So, whadd'ya think? Is it good? Does it suck? Did I completely blow your mind? Tell me. Thanks :)**


	2. Moonlight walk

"Don't move"

I froze not knowing what would happen. W_as he one of the men chasing me? Why was he holding me so tightly?_ I tried struggling from his hold but he only held on to me tighter. Backing deeper into the darkness, making us hidden from any curious eyes.

Before I could yell and scream for help I saw the two men that were chasing me run past us both. They started cursing at each other, mad that they lost me. We both stood there in silence and watched them run away around the corner.

The mysterious man let me go and spoke up with concern.

"Hey, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" I spun around, ready to attack. For all I know this could be another creep.

"You touch me like that again and you will be rolling around on the ground in pain! Nobody grabs me like that and gets away with it!"

The silhouette of the dude was raising his hands in defense at my sudden outburst.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down there! Would you rather have been caught by those guys?" He pointed in the direction where the perverted men ran off. " I totally saved your butt. And I didn't even have to. No need to freak out."

Realizing that he was right, I calmed down a bit feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. Its just when your being chased by some creeps in a dark ally and your grabbed from behind your first reaction is to freak out at them."

"There really wasn't anything I could do about it at the moment could I? Any ways. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Marshall Lee."

He stepped out from the darkness and I could finally see him clearly for the first time. He seemed to be very pale skinned, and around my age. He wore ripped skinny jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. His raven black hair was messy and framed perfectly around his face. His eyes were a bright reddy-brown, almost red even. His lips formed into a smirk as he held out his hand to shake mine.

" I'm Fionna." I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"So," he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and shifted his weight to his left leg. "What were you doing in a dark scary ally any way? You seem to just be looking for trouble."

"I was just taking out the garbage!"

"Just be a little more careful next time okay bunny? I won't be here all the time to save you." _Bunny? He's calling me pet names already? Who does he think he is?! Where did he even get bunny from?_

"What are **you** doing out here this late?"

"Oh, ya know. Just taking a walk clearing my head listening to music when I saw those two rubby dudes chasing after you. You appeared pretty scared. Looked like you were in desperate need of some help. Ya know, the typical damsel in distress " He smirked.

"For your information I had the whole situation under control. I was way ahead of them. They would have never had caught up to me. If I really wanted to I could have totally kicked their butts! I am no damsel in distress! And if you don't mind I should be heading home. My sister will be worried about me."

I started to walk away from him but he just followed close behind.

"Hey I was just kidding. Take a joke. You seem like a pretty tough chick... kind of."

"Whatever. Now will you leave me alone? I should be in bed by now."

"Aw, is it past your bedtime? Now that you mention it, you do seem a little cranky."

"No. I have a math exam tomorrow. I can go to bed whenever I want! And I am not cranky!"

" Okay, whatever you say, bunny."

"Stop calling me that!"

I walked away from him faster, becoming more irritated by the minute. But he was faster and was now walking beside me.

"Just staying by your side in case there are any other creeps following you around. It would be a pain to have to rescue you all over again."

"There is already a pervert following me." I said under my breath. But somehow he heard what I said and he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing!"

"You suck at lying." He laughed and I pushed him out of my way.

"You've got quite a temper don't you little bunny? You really should be nicer to your knight in shining armor." He grinned.

"Shouldn't you have somewhere to be?"

"What, and miss this amazing opportunity to take a lovely romantic moonlight walk with you? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

I stopped suddenly, catching Marshall off guard. He walked a few steps in front of me before he realized I had stopped moving.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who you are or what you want from me, but I've had my fair share of creeps for today. So you better back off before you get seriously injured!"

"Hey! I'm not gonna do anything. Is it a crime to walk a pretty girl home after she's had a traumatic experience?"

"Ugh..fine. But I'm watching you."

We walked in silence for a few minutes before we were standing in front of my apartment.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed this lovely little walk of ours I have to get home and go to bed."

"Too bad." He leaned in closer towards me. " I was just starting to have fun." He laughed at my frightened expression and backed away.

"See you soon pretty bunny." he winked at me and I stormed into my apartment.

"Fionna is that you?" I heard Cake yell in concern. "What took you so long? You were gone almost 45 minutes! I was just about to go looking for you! You okay baby cakes?" She gave me a gigantic bear hug.

"Ya Cake, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. Just got a little...sidetracked is all. Took a longer walk then expected I guess. Had to clear my head." I said this trying to tell as much of the truth as I could allow without her finding out what really happened.

"Okay sweetie. Just next time tell me when you plan on talking a longer walk okay? You know how worried I get."

"Cake I'm not a baby. I can handle myself you know!"

"Yes, I know. I can't help but worry. Besides, you should be in bed by now. Math exam tomorrow remember?"

"Okay, I'll be in bed soon." I exclaimed as I shut the door to the bathroom.

I was relieved that Cake didn't question me further. Marshall was right, I sucked at lying. I don't want Cake knowing about him because if she did, she wouldn't let me out of her sight for months. I needed my freedom. I could take care of myself.

As I was brushing through my hair, the brush caught on something. Thinking it was just a big tangle, I pulled harder. I heard something drop and clink on the ground. I picked it up and realized that I had a bunny hair clip in my hair. S_o that's why he kept calling me bunny. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.. I don't think I ever thanked him for saving me..._

* * *

**Heya! So, did ya like it? You all probably guessed it was Marshall. Haha. The reason I got this chapter up so early is because I wrote it at the same time as the first chapter. So I won't be posting as frequently as this normally. Tell me what you thought of this story in a review! It means _a lot_ to me if you do. And some of you were wondering about other stories that I had written. Check out my other Fiolee story "Forever Mine". I'm almost completed that story, just a few chapters left. Thanks everyone! **

**-Emdillyicious :D**


	3. Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late updating this! I got a little distracted with my oneshot 'Gone'. I will have my next chapter up for this sooner! Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! And wow! 19 followers and I haven't even really gotten into the story yet! Thank you guys! You are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**beep beep beep**_

"Ugh.." I groaned as I switched off my alarm and practically fell out of bed. Today was the big math test. I totally sucked at math so I'm lucky I even made it into high school this far.

"Fionna! Are you awake sweetheart? You don't want to miss the bus again!" Cake yelled at me from the kitchen.

"Ya. Ya. I'm up! I just gotta get ready!"

"Well hurry! You only have 10 minutes to get ready!"

I ran over to the bathroom and grabbed my brush and started to pull it through my long tangled hair. My eyes started to water because my hair was such a mess._ I really got to cut it one of these days. Having hair down to the middle of my back is such a pain!_

As I was leaving the bathroom I spotted the two bunny clips I wore yesterday. Remembering that irritating boy that saved me, I slipped them quickly into my hair. Placing one neatly on each side of my head.

After shovelling down my cereal and being forced to kiss Cake goodbye, I ran outside and caught the bus just in time. Mornings were always such a rush, since I didn't want to get up early. Sleep was important, especially if I wanted to kick butt. Stupid people bullying innocent kids.

I sat down on the bus and pulled out my math books. The bus ride wasn't the ideal studying location but every second of studying counted. Plus, if I got a good grade on this test, Cake would buy me another video game. But I really sucked at geometry so I shouldn't get my hopes up...

"Hey Fionna!" I look up to see my bus driver waving her hand in front of my face. "You going to go to school or what? You've been staring off into to space for the entire bus ride. You okay?" I looked up to realise that I was already at school and the entire bus was already empty.

"Oh, ya I'm fine. Just tired I guess." So much for studying

As I quickly ran off the empty bus I spotted a large group of people surrounding something that I couldn't see, but could definitely hear.

"Is that all you got!? You're pretty pathetic!" A loud smack could be heard from somewhere in crowd. "There! That'll teach you a lesson!"

I pushed myself through the crowd to find yet another helpless new Freshman being beaten up by the schools infamous bully, Ashley. The meanest chick in school.

"Hey Ashley! What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think? Giving this nerd what he deserves!"

"And what did he do to you to deserve this?" I pointed toward the poor boy groaning on the ground from a punch to the gut.

"He shoved me and made me spill my drink all over me."

"I-I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." the kid groaned from the ground.

"Look buddy, you better stop picking on kids around here or you're gonna get it!"

"Oh really? Then if you think you're so tough little girl than meet me in the parking lot when school ends!"

"You're on!"

"Fat chance you'll win." her and her cohorts chuckled as they walked into the school.

"Hey there. Are you okay? Sorry about that butt." I spoke, helping him up and walking with him into the school.

"No. Thank you! But I really should be heading off to class. Thanks!" He gave me a quick hug and ran off down the hallway.

Oh great, I got myself in yet another fight. Cake is not going to be pleased. But its not my fault everyone is such jerks around here, I can't help it.

I sighed as I made my way towards my first class: history. I plopped myself down in an empty chair and got out my history papers that we were supposed to work on the weekend, which I hadn't completed due to my stressing over my math exam. Luckily, today we had a substitute teacher so the assignment wasn't due until tomorrow. Today was basically just a day to sit around and talk.

The class zoomed by and before I knew it the bell had rung. The day seemed to just fly by. I flew through my classes which were: History, English, Music, Gym, and science.

I was making my way slowly over to the last class of the day: Mr. Perkins' math class. I'm sure he was a sweet old man, but his occupation just shouldn't be in a high school filled with snobby teenagers. He was not very good with kids at all, and it seemed like he was always forgetting where everything was. The bell had already rung and I was running late. I burst through the classroom and all eyes were on me. Embarrassed, I made my way to my seat as I was handed my test by the teacher. _Okay, I can do this! Geometry isn't that hard, it's just some stupid shapes._

I was half through my test (and practically sweating) when I heard a loud knock on the classroom door. Everyone looked towards it, glad for the distraction. Mr. Perkins scrambled out of his large desk and was muttering something incoherent as he opened the door. It was my friend Bubba (as I had nicknamed him.) He seemed out of breath and distraught, he was late because of a dentist appointment and he absolutely hated missing school. I giggled at how he looked so out of breath every time he ran.

I've had a major crush on him for at least 3 years now and all he saw me was as a friend. We practically grew up together. He was absolutely adorable. The way his skin always had that pinky tone them and his perfect blonde hair had a single pink streak in it. ( Some people tease him about it but I think it looks hot).

Bubba ran his hands nervously through his perfectly flipped hair as he took his usual seat next to me, and started to whisper something to me.

"Fionna! I thought you said you weren't going to get yourself into any more fights?" _He had heard about that already? _

"I know, but you should have seen her. Beating up on that poor kid with the teachers not doing anything about it! Someone has to set her straight!"

"Yes I agree, but that is not the proper way to deal with it. You should contact the principal about it and then notify her parents about her behaviour."

"Quit being such a wimp! She never listens to the principal so why would she listen to him now? And her parents don't care what she does at all!"

"Fine. But just leave me out of this! My parents would be very disappointed if I were to get in trouble because of you again."

"Okay, okay. I won't drag you into it like last time. That was a bad idea."

"Okay, now you better finish your math exam before we get into trouble" there was no way we would get in trouble. Mr. Perkins was off in his own little world, muttering to himself, but I took his advice and turned my attention back to my math.

After what seemed like hours, the bell saved me from this torture. I jumped out of my desk and heading for the door.  
Bubba stopped me in the hallway and grabbed my shoulders firmly, which gave me butterflies from his touch.

"Now Fionna be careful!"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna totally kick her butt!" I ran away towards the parking lot before he could try and talk me out of it. I could spot Ashley surrounded by a big crowd, waiting for my arrival.

" Oh, so you decided to show up? I thought you were going to chicken out there for a minute."

"No way! Now let's stop talking and start fighting."

Ashley advanced towards me and threw me a clumsy punch, which I easily dodged. I managed to punch her back square in the face, making her tumble back, momentarily dazed.

Angry that I had actually harmed her, she kicked towards my stomach, but I flipped over her while grabbing her leg and flipped her over me and slammed her down to the ground. I heard the air escape her lungs and I yelled at her in victory.

"Now I better not see you bullying innocent kids anymore! Do you understand?"

As an answer she kicked my legs, making me tumble on top of her. We rolled around on top of each other, throwing punches here and there. But I didn't mind, it was exhilarating to finally be able to fight again.

Right when I was about to land a punch to the side of her face, I was suddenly pulled up off of her and set down gently on the ground.

Both Ashley and I exclaimed in unison, "Marshall? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**OoOoOoO Suspense! Fionna is quite the fighter isn't she? Sorry if this chapter is a little boring...I'll try and make the next one a little more exciting! Tell me what you think will happen! Thanks!**


	4. Interruption

**Yay! I got this Chapter up before my deadline! (which was Wednesday) Sorry it's so short! And a BIG thank you to DeluxeMagnum69 for giving me the idea for this chapter! THANK YOU! And thank you everyone for all of the nice reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marshall? What are you doing here?"

"Woah bunny! When you said you were a fighter I didn't believe you! You're tougher than you look after all!" I almost felt a little offended by the look of surprise on his face.

"Why are you here?" Ashley repeated as she stood up and wiped some blood off the side of her face. Marshall stepped in front of me almost protectively as she began to rise. _Okay, this guy is just weird. _

"Just transferred schools today and I just happened to come across this little cat fight of yours."

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to finish what I've started."

" Nah. I don't think I wanna. Besides a gentleman like me wouldn't let you two fight, now would I?"

"Oh, because you're such a gentleman aren't you?" Ashley scoffed. "Now get out of my way." Ashley threw a punch towards Marshall and he easily dodged it. Ashley wasn't very good with her hand-eye coordination.

Marshall glanced my way and spoke, sighing dramatically. "I didn't know I would have to rescue you again bunny. You just look for trouble don't 'cha? You're lucky I got here when I did."

"I had everything under control for your information!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." He smirked and glared back.

Ashley was becoming frustrated and punched towards him again, barely missing his face. Marshall only looked slightly amused._ Who was this guy? And who does he think he is? This was my fight._

"Ashley, I'm the one you're supposed to be fighting me remember? Now leave him alone and let's finish this." I spoke up, feeling left out.

Ashley shoved past Marshall in response and started to advance towards me.

Before she could get close enough to punch me, Marshall tripped her and she went face first into the cement ground. She growled at Marshall and gave him a death stare._ If looks could kill._

"That's it. Forget about little goody two shoes!"

Ashley swiftly got back on her feet and started to punch in Marshall's direction. He dodged them at incredible speeds. Ashley started to become angrier and hit harder, but failed to hit him even once.

Marshall burst out laughing at her. "Seems like you got even worse since the last time we had a fight! I didn't even think that was possible. I think its time to start new hobby there, Ash. Cause fighting isn't exactly your forte."

Ashley was starting to lose her breath. She was punching angrily at the air in front of her, desperately trying to make contact. It was kind of sad actually.

"Here, let me put you out of your misery. You shouldn't suffer like this. It's inhumane." Marshall's voice dripped with sarcasm. He took a solid step towards her and landed a punch right in her stomach, making her double over in pain and yelp loudly.

One of the teachers came running over, hearing the pathetic cry that Ashley gave. That's when our little audience started to leave. Fast.

When the teacher was near, Ashley grabbed her tightly, looking helplessly up at her. "What is going on her?" The tall, blond teacher asked sternly.

"Fi-Fionna was beating me up. I..I was just teasing her playfully and she started hitting me. I never meant to cause any trouble Mrs. Mill." She said between an exaggerated amount of breaths.

"Oh you poor dear.." Mrs. Mill comforted Ashley.

"No. I'll be fine. Its not my fault that Fionna has such anger issues. Maybe she should see the school counselor. We wouldn't want anymore students have to suffer because of it."

"As if Ashley! You're such a liar!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's right." Marshall spoke up. "It wasn't Fionna. It was me."

"Wha-" I was shocked.

"I don't care who it was. Just have someone come with me. Now." Mrs. Mill pointed towards us with a 'Don't mess with me' look on her face.

"It would be my pleasure Mi'lady" Marshall stuck his hands in his pockets as he casually followed the two towards the school.

As he walked past me he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me." You owe me big time, little bunny."

He then winked at me before disappearing around the corner. _Who was this Marshall Lee?_

* * *

**How nice of Marshall! haha. And if you guys have any ideas for this story or you just wanna tell me what you thought; just tell me in the reviews! :) Another big thanks to DeluxeMagnum69! Check him out!**_  
_


	5. Envy

**Hiya peoples! So, I got this chapter done early and decided I would post it early for you guys! What will Fionna owe Marshall? Find out now! Enjoy!**

* * *

_I didn't really know what to think of Marshall Lee. He seemed to a dangerous bad boy with an attitude from afar, but he saved my butt **twice**, and I hardly even knew him! But something inside of me makes me want to know more about him. I don't know what..._

_ I should probably still be careful around him. I'm still not entirely sure what his motives are. What will he want from me now that I owe him? I hated owing people, you never know what they will make you do for payback._

_ What are the odds of him being in the exact same place I was in the alley any ways? Was he stalking me? No, Fionna you're just over thinking this. It was a complete coincidence._

"I don't know Fionna. Maybe it's fate." Bubba said, interrupting my thoughts. _Or was I talking out loud? Had Bubba heard everything I've said? I hope not!_

I looked around and I realized we were in music class. We still had five minutes until the bell, and the teacher had already ditched.

"What?" I said, hoping I hadn't said my thoughts out loud.

"I was saying that I got partnered with Samantha Candy for a science project! She has to notice me now, right? Do you think she will? It was fate that we were paired together! Well, I don't actually believe in fate but.."

I cut his rambling off. "Oh. Yeah. How could someone **not** notice you? You're like total brainiac. Girls dig smart guys."

"You think so?"

"Totally. You got nothing to worry about."

We both heard the bell ring, signally that it was time for lunch.

"Hey, I'm going to go ask Samantha if she wants to sit with me at lunch. I finally have an excuse to ask because of the science project. You don't mind me sitting without you? Do you?"

"No, that's fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you! See you later!" He hugged me quickly and dashed towards the cafeteria, not noticing the redness rising on my cheeks from the sudden affection. I watched him as he ran, almost falling on his face twice. It was kind of cute how clumsy he could be.

I sighed as I went through the cafeteria line and had my food dished out by the weird lunch ladies. Maybe Bubba will never see me in that way. He obviously had other interests. He prefers the smart types. The girls he can have an actual conversation with, without having to explain the definition of a word every ten seconds. Samantha was a nice girl, Bubba would be happy with her.

As I exited the line, I glanced in the direction of Bubba. I could see him talking to Samantha. He was running his hands through his hair; something he did when he was nervous or scared. His face was a bright red. I saw Samantha smile and Bubba respond with a huge grin and they both sat down together at a table and started to talk.

I was so distracted with watching Bubba, I didn't notice that someone was behind me.

"Boo." A male voice whispered in my ear. I nearly dropped my tray in surprise and I turned around and punched him in the stomach as a reaction.

I looked down to see Marshall holding his stomach in pain.

"Geez Fionna! I didn't know you were so scared of ghosts."

"Oh! Marshall I'm so sorry! That was just a reflex."

"You've had other encounters with the paranormal?" Marshall gained his composure and smirked.

"Shut up." I grinned as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, where's your little pink friend?"

I blushed slightly and responded. "Oh, Bubba's discussing a science project with his friend."

"Cool, so wanna hang with me instead? I can guarantee I'm at least 100% more awesome to hang with."

"Yeah, sure." I laughed.

As I set my tray down and sat down I asked, "You didn't have to get in trouble and interrupt my fight you know."

"A simple thank you would have been fine."

I blushed "Uh, well I didn't mean that I wasn't grateful. Thank you. I'm sorry I've been so rude to you."

"Chill Fi, its a'ight. I didn't get in much trouble any ways. Besides, you're worth the trouble." He took a bite out of his apple and winked at me. I blushed even deeper.

"So, um. You just transferred schools?"

"Ya, the old one I was at got a little boring. I wanted to switch things up. You know, experience a different school atmosphere."

"Cool." I glanced towards my best friend who was sitting across the room. He looked like he was having fun with Samantha.

"Yeah, yesterday was technically my first day but I haven't actually attended any classes yet. I'm suppose to start after lunch."

"Oh."_ Why was he so interested in Samantha any ways? Its not like she's been his best friend for, like, forever! He ditched me for her. She's not **that** special. _

"So yeah, then I grabbed the magical crystal from the evil goblin and he was pretty ticked."

I jumped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to Marshall. "Wait. What?

" 'Bout time bunny. I was wondering how long you were going to stare at that Gummy Butt. I've been rambling on about random crap for forever. I'm hurt really." He dramatically clutched his chest and pretended to look wounded.

"Wha- what? I wasn't staring at him! And his name is Bubba! Well his real name is Barney, but he doesn't like that... And I was not staring!"

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I just zoned out, that's all. Now what were you saying?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well I was wondering... Since you owe me and all.."

"Ugh. What is it?"

"I want you to come to dinner with me tonight."

"Oh... Um... I don't know."

"Oh, come on. I'm doing you a favor, really. I could have asked something of you to do much _much_ worse."

"Like what? What could be so bad?"

"You don't wanna know." He winked.

"Ugh. Fine, I guess so."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He winked at me and I could hear the bell ringing.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 6 okay?" Marshall asked.

"Okay, but how do you know where-"

"I walked you home remember? How else was I able to peak through your windows and watch you?" I blushed a bright red and probably had a horrified look on my face.

"I'm kidding." He burst out laughing. "But you should have seen your face. Priceless!" I felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"See ya tonight!" He grabbed his backpack and walked towards his next class, just as an excited Bubba came beside me.

"Who was that? And what's going on tonight?"  
_  
_"I dunno." I said "I think it's a date."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Mathematical? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you all so much for all the support! I have over 30 followers! That's amazing! Thanks!**

**It would be totally mathematical if you said something other than "Update soon!" (Not that I don't appreciate your reviews, it's just that I'd like to get some more feedback.) So please answer this question if ya don't mind. It would help a lot, and I wanna know what you guys are thinking. :)**

_**Question: What do you think should happen on their 'date'?**_

**Thanks guys! Love ya all!**


	6. Date night

**wow you guys! It's only been like what, three days since I last updated? I got 20 reviews for the last chapter already! Holy crap! I'm used to only having like 5 or something. You guys are so amazing! So, to thank you all, I am posting this chapter a little earlier. (I would have posted it Monday but a huge brick of inspiration hit me in the face last night, and I just didn't want to wait.) This chapter is also way longer than I'm used to. I don't know why but I have trouble writing longer chapter for some reason. I barely have chapters that are 1k words but this one is like 3k! **

**Anyways, enjoy this super long chapter!**

* * *

I was going to go on a date with Marshall Lee. _Was this a good idea? Should I have agreed? I can't believe I did that.. Maybe I should just bail, hid in my room until he goes. I'll say that I forgot about it and that I just went to go shop at Wal-mart or something. But he'll know I'm lying. I totally suck at lying.. _ I was so nervous about everything , I started to feel a little queasy.

I remembered what Bubba had said about him at school earlier today.

* * *

_~"What? A date?! Fionna! You know he's not a very good influence!" He leaned in close as if to whisper some secret to me. "I heard he was in a band. A rock band!" _

_I just giggled at him " Oh Bubba you're so funny. And what's so bad with rock? I listen to it all the time!"_

_"Yeah, but you join a band and you start getting more popular and then BAM drug addiction! Lost in debt and out in the streets with no home or job. Happens every time Fionna!" _

_"Oh, and you would know, wouldn't you?" He frowned and I playfully poked him in the nose. "_

_"I'm just saying Fionna, be careful around him."~_

* * *

"Hey honey, are you feeling all right? You've been staring off into space since I got home. And you look kinda pale." Cake flopped down on the couch, looking at me with concern.

"I have a date tonight..but I don't think I should go."

"My little baby is growing up so fast! Going on her first date! You need to go!" She grabbed my hands and bounced up and down excitedly on our sofa.

"You think so? I thought you wouldn't let me."

"Of course I will! I can't believe it took so long for Bubba to ask you! You two will be the cutest couple. I've been shipping you two for forever." Cake was acting a little too excited.

"Wait. What? Bubba?"

"Ya, aren't you going with him? Who is it then?"

"Its this new kid, named Marshall Lee."

"Ooh! What's he like? Is he hawt?"

I blushed furiously. "Well..I dunno.."

"He totally is! Tell me what he looks like!"

"Caaake!" I whined.

"Fine, I'll just see for myself. When is he coming?"

"Six. We are going to have dinner."

"Oh my goodness Fionna! We gotta get you ready! Its 5:45 already!" Cake jumped off the couch and practically dragged me towards he walk in closet. She was obsessed with fashion, and luckily we were pretty much the same size.

She always used me as some lab rat for her latest designs and outfit combinations. Other than animals, fashion was her biggest obsession.

We finally decided on an outfit after about what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes. I decided to wear something simple.

I wore ruffled purple tank top with black jeans that had some patterns stitched on the back pockets. I also had some light purple flats on for shoes. My hair was pretty much the same, Cake just teased it up a tiny bit to give it more volume. I decided to wear my small bunny earrings for added effect.

I quickly applied some concealer on my face and applied a few coats of mascara; which I rarely used. I wasn't too fond of makeup. Nor was I good at using it. It seemed much too time consuming.

After we were finally finished, Cake stepped back from me and squealed in delight.

"Sweetie you look fantastic! Here let me go get my camera!" She started to run off towards her room.

"Cake, now you're just being ridiculous!"

"No way Fionna. I want to remember this moment forever." She shouted as she disappeared into her room.

I heard a confident knock at the door and my heart started to pound even faster. He was here. I took a few deep breaths as I slowly walked towards the door, trying to settle my nerves down.

I swiftly open the door and was greeted with a very attractive man leaning against the side of the house. He wasn't very dressed up, he looked pretty much the same. Wearing ripped jeans and a black bunny hug **(****Or Hoodie, for you Americans)**. He also wore black studded ear piercings that I hadn't noticed before. Compared to him, I felt very over dressed.

"Sup." Marshall greeted as I let him into my home. He looked slightly shocked when he saw me, making me turn pink in response.

"Here babycakes! I found it!" Cake yelled as she dashed out of her room, towards us.

She stopped as she noticed Marshall Lee's presence.

"Oh. This is him?" Cake suddenly became uneasy from the boy in front of her.

"Yup. Marshall Lee, meet Cake, my sister."

"Cake?" Marshall chuckled.

"Well, um, my real name is Kate. That's just a nickname. N-nice to meet you." She extended her arm for a hand shake but ended up awkwardly first pumping him.

Feeling the awkwardness, I spoke up suddenly. "Well, we better going. Shouldn't we?"

"Wait! I gotta take a picture!" I looked towards Marshall's amused expression as I turned a beat red.

"Cake!" I yelled in protest.

"It's cool Fi. I think it's pretty funny." He was obviously enjoying my embarrassment

"It'll just take a second. Now, smile!"

I managed to pull off a fake smile and I felt Marshall's arm around me. I heard a click as a bright flash momentarily blinded me.

"Um. Okay. See you later!" I quickly stepped off onto the doorstep and out of Marshall's hold. I heard Cake mumble something to Marshall. Probably something threatening.

As the door closed behind us, Marshall turned towards me, holding back laughter.

"That's some sister of yours." I turned an even deeper shade of red. _I can't believe she did that!_

"So, um where are we going?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"You'll find out. Its a surprise."

"Okay, but how are we getting there? Walking?" I looked around me, not seeing any parked cars nearby.

"No, I'm driving you silly." He walked me towards the street and I saw a black motorcycle.

"Wow, I've never ridden one of these before. You sure its safe?"

"Of course it is! Mostly...kind of. I'm pretty pro at driving so you don't have to worry. Now come on, hop on. I even brought a helmet just for you." He got on his bike and held out a grey helmet after he finished putting on his own black one. Both had skulls all over them.

I put it on and hesitantly swung my leg over the bike, unsure of what would happen.

"Don't be shy, put your arms around me."

"W-what?"

"You don't want to fall off do you?"

"No.." I mumbled, feeling stupid. I carefully wrapped my arms around his body as the machine under us roared to life.

"Hold on tight bunny!" He yelled over the loud noise.

Before I knew it, the world was flying past me. I held on even tighter to Marshall, afraid of falling to my death. The wind was blowing through my hair and it was exhilarating. I let out an excited whoop as we turned a corner. It felt as if we were flying.

As I became less uneasy about the ride, I learned my head against Marshall's back. I felt him tense his body slightly, then relax. For some reason, I felt safe around him, and I was quite content with the position I was in.

The ride was over much too soon and I reluctantly removed my arms from around his waist and stood up.

"Getting a little comfy back there weren't ya?" He commented and I turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Ive been told I'm quite a comfy person to lean on. I'm just not quite sure if that's a good thing or not." He laughed.

"Its a good thing" I spoke up, much too quickly. He only smiled as he led me into a 50's themed diner.

I bowed my head and stared at the checkered floor, suddenly feeling shy.

We came to a small both near the back and we both sat down. Immediately after we sat, a pretty waitress in roller skates came to give us our menus.

"What would you like to drink?" The red head spoke in a high voice.

"I'll have a coke." Marshall spoke. They both looked towards me expectedly.

"Oh, uh, I'll just have some water." I replied, a bit too late.

"Okay! I'll be back shortly to take your orders!" She said in her overly cheery voice.

"So, tell me why we're here again?" I questioned.

"Well, since I just moved here and all, I've been bored since I haven't really met anyone. I thought it would be nice to take a pretty lady out to dinner."

"Well I'm sure you'll meet a ton of people here. I see you've already met Ashley though. How do you know her?" I said, ignoring the last part of his statement.

Before he could reply, the preppy waitress was back, taking our orders. We both ended up ordering a burger and fries, and Marshall ordered us both a strawberry milkshake before I could object. She happily took our orders and then rolled away like it was her favourite thing in the world. Her happiness almost bugged me.

After a few seconds of silence, Marshall returned to our previous conversation,

"Ashley and I used to date a long while back. As you can tell, it didn't work out."

"Really? When?" I was in shock. I couldn't imagine even him dating such a horrible person. Obnoxious, mean, bossy and downright rude.

"She used to go to an old school of mine a couple years ago before she moved to this one. She was different before now."

"I guess that makes sense. Sorry that it didn't work." I said this not feeling the least bit sorry at all.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I broke up with her. She just couldn't handle how awesome I was." He learned back into the red booth and put his hands behind his head. I knew that that wasn't the real reason he broke it off, but I just dropped it.

Interrupting once again came the waitress, setting the food carefully in front of us and adding two straws to the shake. I dug into the food happily, I didn't realize how hungry I actually was.

"Enjoy your meal if you need anything else just yell Mandy and I'll be right with you" Mandy squeaked and rolled towards the next customers.

"Is it just me, or is that ginger chick really annoying?" Marshall asked.

"Nope. She is definitely annoying. Dude, I thought I was the only one who thought that." I giggled; something I very scarcely do. He laughed along with me. I could never get tired of his laugh.

"Enough about me, what about you little bunny?" He spoke in between chews.

"Okay, what do you wanna know?" I dipped multiple fries in some ketchup and stuffed them in my mouth.

" Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Um. Does grade two count?"

He laughed at me. "No."

"Well then I guess I haven't" He looked shocked. " How is that even possible? I would think that dudes would be chasing you all the time."

"Well, only in dark scary alleys." I said, remembering that night in the alley. It was only three days ago, but it felt like months.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's right" he chuckled.

I went to take a sip of the milkshake, but Marshall bent down to at the same time. Our heads bumped together.

"Ow. Sorry!" we both exclaimed in unison. We burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. The entire restaurant was probably looking at us, but I didn't really care. It was like we were in our own little world.

After we finished laughing our guts out, I cautiously bent down to drink. Before I knew it, Marshall was now inches away from my face, using his own straw. Some of his long messy bangs were laying on top of my forehead. We each silently agreed to have a race to see who could drink the most. It was probably the most stupid cliché thing in the world, but I was okay with that.

When the milkshake was finally finished I learned back and let out a loud manly burp._ Oh crap._ I covered my mouth in embarrassed shock and spoke a muffled "excuse me" through my hands.

"That was nothing!" Marshall belted out a loud belch that made mine seem weak and girly and put it to shame.

"I totally won!" He raised his fist in victory and I giggled.

We had both finished our meals and Marshall spoke up once again, "Wanna get out of this place?"

"Sure."

He called out the waitresses name and she came quickly over, still overly happy. He paid the bill quickly, not letting me see the price, even as I protested.

As we entered into the cold spring air, he took my hand. "You wanna go for a walk? I'll make sure that no pedophiles will follow you." I nodded and we both laughed as we entered into a nearby dog park.

"So, why are you always wearing something with a bunny on it?"

"I don't know. I love bunnies I just think they're so cute!"

"Just like you." I looked down to the grassy floor feeling embarrassed.

"What are some of your favourite things to do?" I tried changing the topic.

"I love playing my guitar, I'm lead guitarist in a band too." He plays guitar too!?

"Oh ya, I forgot."

"You mean you knew?"

"Oh, well Bubba mentioned that he heard that you were in a rock band."

"You like rock?"

"No..Love it!"

He grinned " Cool, you should listen to our CD. It's pretty sweet. What do you like to do?"

"Hmm. Play video games, fight, sleep. The normal stuff."

"Haha, fighting is normal?"

"In my life it is." I flexed my muscles, gesturing for him to feel.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna get into a fight with you. " He replied and smiled as he touched my arm.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and pulled out my phone to reveal a text message from Cake.

**Where are you? Its getting late. -Cake**

I looked at the time and it was already 9:30. Wow, time flies when you're having fun.

"Cake wants me home. Is that okay?"

"Sure, its not like I'm force you to stay here with me all night...Unless you want to." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I punched him playfully in the arm.

"No way, creep!"

I quickly sent Cake a reply telling her that I was going to be home shortly. Marshall grabbed my hand once again as we headed back towards the parking lot, which made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I shoved on my helmet and I mounted the bike, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist once again.

We took off flying. I leaned my head against him once again and sighed. This was amazing. I would never get used to this. I watched as the street lights flew past in a blur and how close we were to the cars driving beside us, it felt like we were so close that I could just reach out and touch them.

When he stopped in front of my home, I kept holding on to him for a little bit too long and awkwardly unwrapped my arms to let him get off.

When both of our helmets were off and I could speak properly, I commented, "I didn't know owing someone could be so much fun. Thanks."

"My pleasure little bunny."

I gave him a big bear hug and his arms came hesitantly around me before squeezing me tightly back. I waved a quick goodbye before running through the door.

As I closed the door behind me, I was greeted with the sight of Cake curled up in a blanket crying. She was watching 'The Notebook' for the one hundredth time. When she heard the door, she looked over towards me.

"Hey baby! Bout time you got home! He didn't hurt you did he?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course he didn't!"

"I dunno, you have to be careful with those types of boys."

"Okay, what the heck are you talking about Cake?"

"Didn't you see what he looked like? He looked dangerous! I mean, he even had earrings!"

"Oh Cake, you're just overreacting. He's a cool guy."

"If you say so. But if he does anything to you.."

"Okay! I get it!" I laughed as I there a pillow into her face.

"I'm just saying Fionna, be careful around him."

Before I could reply, I was met by a giant pillow to the face.

"Oh it is on!" I yelled as a huge pillow fight war broke out.

* * *

**What did you think? Do you think it was good? I didn't want it to be too romantic or anything. It _is_ only the first date. I thought about including Samantha and Bubba but it seems a little early for them to be out together, cause he is supposed to be a little shy and not as outgoing as Marshall so he wouldn't be going out so soon. **

**Anyways, I have another question for you guys!  
**

_ Question: Should I bring Flame Prince into this?_ **Thank you awesome Fiolee fans!**


	7. Movie Night

**Omigosh I am SO sorry for the delay! My brain was on vacation! Any ways, I won't make you read all this random crap and excuse about why I was so late. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How did this date of yours go Fionna? You two didn't go out and get tattoos or anything like that did you?" Bubba leaned towards me eagerly, waiting for me to spill.

"Hey, tattoos are cool! We didn't get any but I totally wish we did! He picked me up and we drove on his motorcycle! How awesome is that?"

"Motorcycle? Do you have idea how many accidents happen on those things? They aren't very safe. " He interrupted.

"Oh shush! We had helmets, I was wearing pants. It was all fine. Anyways , he took me to that 50's diner and we talked and stuff. It was no big deal, Bubba. I don't know why you don't like him so much."

"Well I-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your little chat you two, but I don't see you Practicing your instruments." Our music teacher spoke, frowning down at us.

"I'm sorry Ms. Flowers. It won't happen again. I promise we will continue to work diligently on our instruments from now on." Bubba spoke up quickly. He hated getting into trouble.

"Good." She curtly nodded and walked stiffly away. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh at how funny she looked. Bubba sent me a look that told me to be quiet and he continued to play his treasured flute.

I had picked guitar to learn for this semester, but it wasn't working out so well. My stubby little hands could never hit the right strings. Whenever I attempted to play a song it usually just sounded like a dying whale. Singing on the other hand, was a whole different story. _Well, I don't mean to brag but when I sing I sound like an army of dying whales!_

After making the entire class become deaf because of me, the bell finally saved everyone from their torture. Bubba grabbed my hand like usual and pulled me out of the class room, rushing to the lunchroom.

"Hey,what's the big hurry?" I tried not to notice the feeling of his hand around mine.

"Oh, you know, nothing really." He pulled his hand through his hair as I spotted Samantha walking towards us.

He immediately pulled his hand out of mine and waved at her. She responded with a smile and ran our way.

"Hey Bubs what's up? Are we going to sit together at lunch again?" Her voice was all sweet and high pitched. It got on my nerves.

"Oh yes, most definitely!"

"Cool! So, who is your friend here?" She glared at me and Bubba was completely oblivious.

"Oh, this is my **friend** Fionna."

"Nice to meet you." Her voice was sickly sweet as she extended her hand towards me. I gave her a firm shake, letting go as soon as possible.

There was a short awkward pause before Bubba spoke up, "Shall we go now?"

"Oh, um, Bubba I think I'm just going to sit by Marshall again if you don't mind."

"Oh, don't worry Fionna. We won't mind in the slightest." She responded before Bubba had the chance to.

Samantha grabbed his hand and lead them out of my sight before we could say anything more. _Wow, had she always been like this? Does she think I'm trying to steal him away or something? Is she does then she's stupid. He is obviously interested in her. Not me._

I sighed as I passed through the lunch line. Today's special was Chilli. My least favourite food._ Yay._

Not seeing Marshall anywhere, I sat done at a table alone. So far, today was not going so well. I couldn't even sit with my best friend anymore with getting a death glare from his new lady friend. And now I'm going to have to sit by myself like a total loser. Well at least it was Friday. I can look forward to sitting alone by myself at home..

"Hey, why does my little bunny look so sad? You didn't think I would let you sit here all alone now did you? Someone so sexy should never sit alone." Marshall teased as he sat down across from me, plopping his tray down in front of himself.

I immediately felt happier. At least Marshall was here to talk to me. "Hey Marshall! Oh, it's nothing. I just hate chilli." I didn't feel like bringing up Samantha and Bubba.

"Aw, your life is so hard isn't it?" I punched him from across the table, making me spill all of my chilli.

"Oh, crap!"

Marshall burst out laughing at me and spoke "That's what you get for punching me!"

I desperately tried to mop it up with my limited supply of napkins. It wasn't working so I eventually just gave up and just left it. I stared at the gooey mess in front of me and then noticed I had a huge stain on my shirt. Now I had no food and a dirty shirt. Things were not going my way today. I felt my eyes start to water, betraying me.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry I laughed. I have an extra sandwich in my backpack if you want?"

"Okay." I sniffed.

He dug in his backpack for a few seconds before he pulled out a PB&J sandwich. He handed it to me and I started to slowly unwrap it.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't want to sound like I was about to cry. Which I was. It was odd since I hardly ever cried. I guess this whole thing was really getting to me.

"Hey I know what's going to cheer you up! You. Me. And a movie tonight. What do you think?" He flashed a smile, making me notice his abnormally sharp canine teeth.

"Sounds great!" I smiled brightly. At least now I had something to look forward to.

"Wanna just come straight to my house after school? I'll drop you off after we're done"

"Okay!" I don't know why, but being with Marshall always made me feel so much better. Forget about my problems.

"So tell me. Why were you really upset? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just because of this schools crappy excuse for food."

I took a big bite of my sandwich, making him wait for my response. As I finally swallowed I spoke, "Its nothing. Just a bad day."

"Because?"

"Bubba."

"Be right back." Marshall stood up abruptly, pulling up his sleeves and clenching his fists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"To go and beat some sense into him." He looked at me like he was saying _Duh! What else would I be doing?_

"No! Marshall its totally fine. Its not his fault. Just...nevermind."

"Fine. But just this once. Next time he's gonna get it!" I giggled at him as he sat back down and almost missed his seat.

Before any more could be said about the situation, the bell had rung.

"See you after school, kay?"

"Okay!" I came crashing into him and gave him a hug.

I mumbled into his chest. "Thanks Marshall." He had just made my day much brighter.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, but when he finally did he squeezed me tightly. He seemed to become suddenly shy when I hugged him.

We stood there for a few long seconds before I let go and grabbed my backpack. I waved goodbye as I made my way towards the gym. I could barely wait until school was over.

* * *

Turns out I didn't do **that** bad on my math test, considering how distracted I was when I took it. I got 76%. I was totally getting that new video game!

I tried to avoid talking to Bubba throughout the entire class. Which was probably mean of me since he was totally oblivious to the entire situation. I don't know why Samantha hates me so much. Maybe if I ignore it, it will just go away.

When the bell finally did ring, people yelled and shouted and threw their papers in the air like in _'High School Musical'_. I was glad I wasn't one of them to do that since they had to stay behind and pick the papers up.

I rushed out of the class as fast as I could, not wanting any conversation with Bubba. When I finally made it to the front of the school, I sat down on the steps, trying to catch my breath. I was probably a little too excited about this.

I waited about two minutes before I spotted Marshall making his way out of the doors. I waved at him and he made his way towards me.

"Wow. How did you beat me out here? My class is like the closest to the doors."

"I ran." I spoke, still slightly out of breath, but not enough to tell.

"I forgot how fast you could be. You must have been pretty excited " He laughed. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed towards the student parking lot. As soon as we entered I immediately spotted his shiny black bike. I got excited just thinking about riding on it. But then I remembered something.

"Oh wait. I need to call Cake and tell her that I'm coming over." I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I waited a couple rings before she picked up.

"Hey baby! What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"Oh, its just every time you call me, something is wrong. So why are you calling me then?"

"Just to let you know I'm hanging at Marshall's place after school and I won't be back home until late."

"Are you sure you wanna do that Fionna!? You've only had one date! I don't think you should go over there!"

"Why not? We're just hanging out and watching a movie. Do I need to go on some number of dates before I can watch a movie at his place?"

"Oh. A movie. Forget what I said baby, just have fun! And be careful!"

"I always am. Bye!" I quickly hung up and looked up to find Marshall was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Did anyone ever tell you that that huge chilli stain on your shirt is hot?"

I laughed at him, remembering I still had that giant stain from lunch earlier today.

"I should wear it more often then."

I heard him laugh before the loud roar of the engine growled underneath us.

We were flying once again. I waved at several people that I recognized as they were walking to their homes.

He steered in the direction of my house but then turned the opposite road that I would take. I was surprised by how close he lived to me.

We finally stopped in front of a little black house. It looked like a house for one person only it was so small. It had a cute black picket fence around the entire house, making it look closed off to the other houses on the street. It also had a few flowers planted in the front. I found that odd since I could never see Marshall as a gardener.

When we both jumped off his bike, he held his hand out to me. After staring at it for far too long, I took it. He walked me up the steps and then pushed the door open. It wasn't locked

We entered into a small living room he had only had two pieces of furniture. A small red couch and chair. He also had an old fashioned radio and an amp lying up against the wall. I could see a little opening in the far wall, revealing a kitchen. It was small, but cute

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Marshall spoke as he dropped his backpack on the ground and made his way over to his kitchen.

"So, do you like live here alone?" I questioned, watching him getting food from his fridge through the little 'window'.

"Ya, I needed to get away from my Mom. I never really see her anyways so it isn't a big shock to be alone. She's always away on business trips." He returned with a huge bowl of strawberries and offered one to me. I gladly took it and shoved the juicy fruit into my mouth.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked before I could say anymore on the subject.

"We could just hang for awhile I guess."

"Cool, let's go to my room then." He pointed up to a hole in the wall and then he started climbing on a ladder to access the room above. This was the weirdest house I've ever seen.

I climbed hesitantly behind him, not wanting any awkward closeness.

When we finally made it to the top Marshall pulled me up into his dark room.

I immediately spotted a red axe shaped guitar learning against the wall.

"Woah dude that is the coolest guitar I've ever seen! Where did you get it?" I ran over to it, admiring it.

"Oh, I got that from my dad. Its like a family heirloom of some sort." He picked it up and flopped down on his bed and started to play.

It was like magic. The music came from his fingers effortlessly. I sat beside him on his bed and watched him, amazed. He looked like he was in some daze when he played it. He was playing some intricate set of notes that I could never accomplish in a thousand years. It seemed like he was playing for hours on end, and I never wanted him to stop. Time stood still.

When he was finally finished I applauded him.

"Wow! That was awesome! You are super talented!"

"Thanks." He set down the carefully and leaned against his beds headboard. "Do you wanna watch that movie now?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll go make popcorn and you can pick out which movie to watch. But I'm only letting you pick because you look so ridiculous in that shirt."

I remembered my stain and I looked down, embarrassed.

"My movies are in that box in the closet" Marshall pointed to a dusty cardboard box "and while you're in there, you can grab an extra shirt." He stuck his tongue out at me before he dropped down to the floor below.

I made my way towards his closet. I felt like I was almost intruding on his personal stuff, even though he told me I could go here. I lifted the box from the shelf above me and started to look through his choices.

Most of them were horror films and a lot of them I've already seen. But as I started to get halfway throughout the selection, something caught my eye.

I burst out laughing and even started to roll around on the ground. I couldn't believe he owned such a movie.

I heard Marshall make his way up the ladder to see why I was laughing. Seeing his face made me laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" He looked confused.

In response I held up the movie that read _Twilight_ across the top of it. I then held the sequels _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and, _Breaking Dawn Part 1&2._ He had the whole collection! I held my stomach for it started to hurt from my excessive laughter.

Marshall looked slightly embarrassed and raised his hands up in defense. "I swear that those are not mine!"

"Yeah right! Team Edward or Team Jacob?" I giggled.

"Those are Ashley's! She left them here by accident. I swear by my life!"

I slowly stopped stopped laughing and finally responded with, " Okay then. But I think I've found what we're watching!"

"Aw, are you serious? That junk?"

"Yup. You said I could choose so you better suck it up Buttercup!"

"Okay, whatever. I'll go finish with the popcorn and you can go change okay?" He sighed and then disappeared from sight.

I helped myself up from the ground and began to look through his selection of clothes._ Wow, this dude really likes plaid...and the colour black._

I finally decided on a '_Skillet_' band tee. I plucked it off his hanger and made my way towards his small bathroom.

I checked the door twice to make sure it was locked. You could never be too sure. I looked around his bathroom suspiciously._ Maybe he has cameras hidden in here! I better check. You never know._

After thoroughly searching for any sign of a spy camera, I pulled off my gross, rubby shirt and threw it unto the floor. I pulled the over sized shirt over my head and looked into the mirror, sastified.

I opened the door to be greeted with the sight of a bored Marshall sitting on his couch in front of a blank tv, waiting for me.

He had just stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth before he saw me. " Geez, how long does it take to put on a shirt?" He spoke with his mouth full.

"I got distracted."

"Whatever, lets just get on with this stupid movie. Have you ever seen them before?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure you have haven't you?" I chuckled.

"Shut up!" He flicked some popcorn into my face. "And no, I never did watch them. The day Ashley brought them over was the day we broke up."

"Well let's get this movie started!" I jumped up quickly and inserted the Dvd into the player.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It's kinda boring isn't it? I'm really sorry! I just had a Ginormous writers block and my brain just didn't want to continue writing. But FINALLY I got this up. Super sorry for the wait! Thanks you guys!  
**

_Questi_on: Was it super boring like I think it is?


	8. Popcorn and Marshmellows

**Hey everyone! Oh ya, guess who got their chapter up super early! That's right! ME! It's just a short chapter of fiolee fluff! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Well that was the stupidest movie I've ever watched!" I stared blankly at the end credits, wondering what the heck I just watched.

"I told you it was junk! But _noo_ you wanted to watch it." He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

Marshall's arm had somehow found its way around me in the middle of the movie and my head was now resting on his shoulder. Even though the movie was over we continued to stay in this position.

"Did you know that some girls are so obsessed over this that they actually think vampires exist?" Marshall asked me.

"You're kidding right? That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it. Ashley was convinced that Edward was really out there somewhere."

I jumped up and looked towards him in amusement. "She actually thinks they're real?" I burst out laughing. I couldn't believe that she could be so stupid.

I was laughing so hard I slipped and made the both of us fall off the couch and topple to the ground. I was now laying directly on top on him.

I stared down at him in shock and he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Woah, Fionna. This is only the second date."

I quickly rolled off of him and got tangled in the blankets as I did so.

"Gah! Help! I'm stuck." The blankets muffled my screams. I was drowning in a pile of comforters.

Marshall was finally able to tear the fabric from my face, allowing me to gulp in fresh air.

" You would have thought that those blankets were attacking you or something!" He laughed at me.

I sat up in the pile out of breath and my hair was now frizzing out of control. Marshall extended his hand and helped me up. I felt like the _Lion King_. I could tell that Marshall was amused by my appearance.

"Oh. You think this is funny?" I exclaimed and as he began to snicker. "Well take this!"

I picked up the pile of blankets and threw them on top of him and tackled him, making him fall to the ground. I rubbed the blankets on his head to create static electricity.

I heard his muffled girlish complaints about his hair as I cackled, "Mwahahah! Nobody makes fun of my lion hair and gets away with it!"

Marshall was able to over power me and push me down onto the ground, now over top of me. His hair was sticking straight up and he had bits of popcorn stuck in it.

"Ha...HAHAHA! Marshall you look ridiculous!"

"I would say the same to you little bunny!" He gave me a lopsided grin.  
Before he could even move, I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of him.

"Hey! Delete that right now!"

"Aw why? You look adorable!" I whined.

"Exactly. I do have a reputation to uphold if you haven't noticed."

"Aw, does my wittle Marshamellow not wanna be embarrassed in frwant of his fwiends?" I spoke to him in a baby voice.

"Shut up. Just delete it."

"What if I don't show anyone?"

"What, and be a stalker creep who stares at my picture secretly in their bedroom in the middle of the night? Sure, fine. But you have to promise that you won't show **anyone**!"

"And what if I do show someone? Hmm?" I squealed as he began to tickle me. "Hey Q-quit that t-tickles!" I squirmed under his hold, but he was too strong for me.

"Do you promise not to show anyone else?"

"NEVER!" I yelled and he began to tickle me even harder, making it almost unbearable. "O-okay fine! I promise!" I spoke in between giggles and he immediately stopped tickling me.

"I don't get what the big deal is. You look so cute!" I squealed in delight.

"You're just lucky that I can't stay mad at you." He smiled as he let himself off of me.

I sprung up from the ground a little to fast, which made me light headed and dizzy. I flew forward and caught a hold of Marshall, acting almost drunk.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" He questioned suggestively.

I took me a few seconds to regain my composure before I responded. "I dunno. I guess all that laughing made me light headed. Hey what time is it?"

Marshall quickly checked his phone and told me, " It's 10:45"

"Wow, I better get home. Cake will be worried sick. Can you take me home?"

"Duh. Do you think I'd make you walk home alone?"

"Thanks" I smiled as I jumped down into his living room through the hole. We both tried to comb down our hair with our fingers as we put on our shoes and jackets.

As we entered into the fresh night air I voiced, "Hey, can we walk home inside of riding? I'm still feeling a bit dizzy."

"Sure. You're lucky its not too far away. I even know some short cuts."

He grabbed my hand as we headed down the lit street. We walked in a comfortable silence, turning corners in the road until we reached a familiar alley.

"Where we first met" He announced.

"That was only 5 days ago. Wow feels like months."

"Well I've been told that when girls are around me. Time just seems to..._freeze_." He spoke dramatically and leaned in inches from my face.

"Yeah, right." I attempted to sound sarcastic but failed miserably due to my rapid breathing from the closeness of his face. He just flashed me a smile and we continued on our way in silence down the alley.

We were about halfway through the small path until I heard a familiar voice for somewhere in the shadows behind us.

"Hey sugar. Decided to visit me so soon?"

* * *

**OOOh UNEXPECTED! haha see what I did there? haha...no? okay... Anyways! _What do you guys think will happen? _Thanks!  
**


	9. Ganging up

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is written to both me and DeluxMagnum69! SO a HUGE thanks to him. This chapter was entirely his idea. So, enough babbling about this...enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey sugar. Decided to visit me so soon?"

I spun around quickly to see a figure of a man leaning against the wall in the dark alleyway. Beneath the shadows, I could see that he was talking to me.

"What do you mean by visiting you soon?" I asked, remembering the voice from somewhere. "And who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the figure replied, 'pain' in his voice.

Marshall stepped in front of me, using his body as a shield if the mysterious figure was going to be a threat.

The dark figure clutched his heart and coughed a little, 'saddened' that I didn't remember him. The darkness hid his face, so I couldn't get a good look of him.

"Someone as pretty as you should come play with us..."

_What? Wow, this guy was creeping me out. I looked at Marshall in front of me, who tensed up a bit._

_The figure had said 'us'..._

"C'mon, what do you say?" the figure said, pushing himself off the wall to stand on his two feet. "We'll have lots of fun..."

The man then walked into a dimmed light, showing his face. I knew that as soon as I saw him that Marshall and I were in terrible spot.

It was a man with the scars that had chased me. The day Marshall had saved me.

"Well sugar, remember me?" the scar-faced man asked, opening his arms. It was as if he thought I was going to embrace his welcoming warmth with a hug_. Fat chance. He still wore the same clothes the day he chased me._

"Ya, I remember. I remember how pathetic it was that I could out run the both of you idiots."

"Oh, a fiesty one. That makes it all the more fun. But you better not speak to me like that again, or else I'll have to punish you."

Scar-face attempted to shove Marshall out of the way to get to me, but Marshall caught his arm and stared at him with hate.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He snarled.

"Oh. we'll see about that." Scar-face threw a punch towards Marshall's face, but Marshall swiftly caught it and punched him in the stomach, making him collapse to the ground in pain. He recovered extremely fast and rolled over and grabbed Marshall's legs, bringing him down with him.

The two rolled around on the dirty ground for a few seconds before Marshall came on top of him and landed multiple punches on the creep's face. Marshall was incredibly strong, considering his appearance. Scar-face was defenseless against Marshall, just like I was with the shaggy bearded man who was advancing towards me quickly, glad that Marshall was distracted.

I heard a loud crack and a groan as Marshall jumped off of his target, leaving him to roll on the ground and clutch his broken nose. He looked towards me, and he saw that he was too far away to help me, since Shaggy-beard was too close to me. So, I did what any girl would do in this situation.

I kicked him in the boingloins and tackled him to the ground. He was still clutching his 'sensitive parts' in pain so I had the opportunity to punch him in the face, just like Marshall had with Scar-face.

After I was satisfied with the amount of blows he took to the face, I quickly turned him over and grabbed a rope out of my pocket, something I took with me everywhere in case of an emergency like this. I swiftly tied both of his hands together and jumped up from the ground and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconcious._ Nobody messes with me._

Marshall came running towards me with disbelief on his face. " Woah That was awesome!" Was all he could manage to say.

I giggled and gave him a hug, this time he hardly even hesitated. We stood there for a few seconds until Marshall spoke up " Hey, we should probably get out of here Fi."

Before we could move I heard a voice behind us. "Not so fast."

I turned around quickly and spotted a man in a red bandana that I've never seen before. I grabbed Marshall's hand and we started to run out of the alley.

But as soon as my legs started to move, a gloved hand covered my mouth, restricting me from moving.

A man's arm wrapped tightly around me, tight enough that I could barely breathe. It happened so quickly that it happened in a blink of an eye.

The next I knew that was Marshall was on the ground, gasping for air, caught off guard.

"Marshall!" I managed to say from the man's muscular arms.

In response, the man clenched tighter, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Quiet, girl!" the man snarled, squeezing even more the air out of me.

He used his enormous arms and almost crushed me. I was powerless against the man.

"Ma-Marshall..." I managed to gasp, trying to pull off the man's arms.

As Marshall was recovering, I spotted Scar-face moving up from the ground, still clutching his nose. He went over and kicked Marshall's side over and over.

"Marshall!" I screamed, but was soon quieted by the man's gross hands covering my mouth.

Suddenly, the man that had me in a lock took a deep breath of my hair. I shuddered in disgust.

"Hey there.." the man said, sniffing time to time.

I turned my head slowly to get a better look of the man in the bandana. His face looked unwashed for days, probably never.

"Be sure to think before you move..." the man said.

I was puzzled what he meant until he smiled, showing his gross dark teeth. I could smell the sour breath traveling up my nostrils. Looking down, I saw a gleaming object. The same sharp tool that had been taken out when the two creeps chased me days ago. The sharp knife glared, it's sharp tip pointed near my neck.

"I hope you don't move, girl." the disgusting man said, breathing down my neck. "It would be a shame if I have to use it."

I just wanted to throw up, the breath of the man creeping down my neck. If he didn't have the knife, I would've knocked his teeth out a long time ago. But the sharp weapon was intimidating, the metal would easily cut anything.

Scar-face walked up to defenseless Marshall and smiled.

"Who's on the ground rolling in pain now?" Scar-face looked at Marshall, giving him a glare and then to me. A smile formed on his face as he looked towards me, looking up and down at my body.

"You know, you have a nice girl here..." Scar-face said, directing his attention to Marshall. "It certainly would be a shame if something happened to her."

"You son of a-" Marshall bursted, but was cut off to another punch to his stomach

I heard a groan as the bearded man came to and began struggling from the ropes binding. Scar-face noticed this and rolled him over with his foot and cut the rope off.

"'Bout time you woke up. Being beaten up by a girl...How pathetic."

"Shut up. Let's just finish him off already. " He growled in replied and walked towards the hurting Marshall Lee.

The man quickly picked Marshall up to his feet and held his hands behind his back, making him completely vulnerable to any attacks.

Marshall gasped for air, coughing violently as Scar-face hit Marshall clean in his solar plexus. As he was recovering from the blow, Marshall struggled in the bearded man's grip, almost getting free but got punched again to weaken him.

_"Marshall!"_ I screamed in my mind.

I could feel tears start to form at my eyes. Even though I had just met Marshall **days** ago, he didn't deserve anything like this. The man who wore the red bandana locked me in a hold chuckled, enjoying Marshall's pain.

The bearded man holding him in the lock almost fell over to Marshall's sudden power. If it wasn't for Scar-face punching Marshall again, the Shaggy-beard would've lost his grip.

"Hey pretty boy." Scar-face said, holding Marshall's hair.

Marshall grunted in pain, his neck in an odd position. Breathing heavily and in pain, Marshall glared into Scar-face's eyes.

"If you do that again, think about sugar tits over there." he said, pointing towards me.

_I just couldn't believe what he had just called me. 'Sugar tits'. This guy needed the beating of his life, doing all of this and hurting Marshy._

Marshall had anger boiled in his eyes, wanting to do anything to get his hands on Scar-face. He looked so enraged that he would kill anything that was on his hands. Shaking violently in anger, Shaggy-beard almost lost his grip again.

"Hey, hey." the man with the red bandanna who was holding me said.

I felt the sharp tip of the knife barely scathing my neck. Freezing in place, I knew that these thugs can be serious if they needed to. Marshall immediately stopped struggling and looked towards me. I felt the tip of the knife move slightly away from my neck when Marshall became still.

Shaggy-beard regained grip again, but with a strained face. He was exhausted.

"You better think twice about trying to escape, or your little girlfriend will have to pay." the man with the bandanna said, sneering towards Marshall.

The sour breath traveled down my neck again, sending me in the fit of shivers.

Marshall just glared towards the bandanna man instead of struggling to break free of rage. I could see his eyes look to the knife that was close to my neck. Then he looked towards me, but without anger or hate. More like as if he was sorry.

_But it wasn't his fault!_

With all the force I could muster, I dug my teeth in the disgusting arm of the bandanna wearing man. I could taste a little bit of blood as I dug my teeth into his arm as hard as I possible could.

A scream of pain and the sound of the knife clattering on the ground was heard. I felt the grip of the man loosen, a sound of him falling to the ground.

"ARRRRGGGH!" Marshall roared, and somehow twisted his arm around shaggy-beard's neck.

With a hardened fist, Marshall launched a powerful punch square into his face. The shattering of shaggy-beard's nose was heard, filling the entire alleyway with the bone-crunching sound. As shaggy-beard was falling to the ground, clutching his face, Scar-face's fist almost hit Marshall. Evading the punch, Marshall counter-attacked with a punch of his own in the stomach of Scar-face.

Looking to the side, I could see the man who was wearing the bandanna struggling to get up, clutching to the place I had bit.

"Y-you little-"

I cut him off by slamming my feet in the back of the man, shoving him to the ground face first, knocking him out.

As soon as I did that, I could see Marshall bring Scar-face's head down to his knee, a powerful blow heard as the forehead met Marshall's bony knee. Amazingly, Scar-face was still standing. But he was defenseless, Marshall's blows too powerful and lethal.

Marshall then grabbed Scar-face's arm and used his foot in a sweeping motion, knocking Scar-face to the ground. In a blink of an eye, Marshall used his heel and crushed Scar-face's hand, a bone-shattering sound heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Scar-face screamed as Marshall lifted his foot off the man's hand.

Marshall then bent of knees and grabbed the shirt of Scar-face, pain written all over his face.

"Do this again... I **will** kill you..." Marshall snarled, staring deep into Scar-face's eyes.

Scar-face quickly nodded and continued to groan in pain. Marshall finished by slamming his head onto the bridge of the nose of Scar-face, hitting the already broken nose and making him scream in pain.

"Come on Fionna! Let's get out of here!" Marshall spoke urgently.

I only nodded in response as Marshall grabbed my hand and we fled from the gruesome scene we left behind. Before we knew it, we were already in front of Cake and my duplex apartment.

"Whoa, that was close." I spoke in between breaths.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at me and asked in concern, something I haven't heard in his voice from him since we first met.

"I'm fine. A few scratches that's it." I said, slowing down towards the end as I noticed quite a few scratches on his face and a deep gash on his shoulder, ripping open his clothes. " We need to get you bandaged!"

"Nah, I'm fine. I've had much worse." He spoke, trying to shrug it off, but wincing in pain.

"You may be a good fighter, but every fighter needs to clean up properly after the fight. Now, come on, let's fix you inside." I spoke sternly, yet filled with concern.

"Fine, but only because you're whining about it so much." He mumbled.

"Come on! Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door, accidentally knocking down a flower pot. "Oh!"

"FIONNA? BABY CAKES? IS THAT YOU? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR BEING OUT SO LATE!" _Oh crap. I forgot about Cake..._

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy ending, I didn't really know where to end because I wanted the next part to be in this next chapter. I'll probably edit it later, I am just in a hurry right now. Thanks again to DeluxMagnum69 for co-writing this with me! **

_What do you think will happen with Cake?**  
**_


	10. Hidden

**Hey everyone! I'm SUPER sorry for posting super late..again! I just have such writers blocks. **

**If you guys have any ideas just throw them at me..Like right in the face. Or give me like a pie that gives me mega inspiration. Throw the pie in my face! NO, a cake! A cake shaped like Cake! A pie shaped like a cake that's shaped like Cake! Or a cake shaped like a pie. :O SOMEONE MAKE THAT RIGHT NOW! HOLY CRAP I'm gonna be a millionaire for that idea! I'll call them 'Pie shaped Cakes!' or something like that.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda fast and jumbled and asdfghjkl and stuff. I'll probably edit it _eventually_ in the future. SO, enjoy for now!**

* * *

"FIONNA? BABY CAKES? IS THAT YOU? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR BEING OUT SO LATE!"

"Quick! Hide!" I whispered and pushed him behind Cake's car. _If she knew about the fight, she would freak! She probably wouldn't let me see Marshall ever again!_

"Ugh- wha-" He mumbled but I quickly shushed him as my sister came into view.

"Fionna! Honey! Are you okay? I was so worried!" She slammed into me and nearly suffocated me in a gigantic hug. "Oh! Why are you all scratched up! He did it didn't he! I told you he was no good! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

"Cake! Cake! Listen to me! I only fell down on my way home! It wasn't his fault!"

"What? And he made you walk home by yourself? What kind of man makes a lady like yourself do that this late at night?!" She walked me into the house, leaving Marshall behind.

I looked behind me uneasily as Cake closed the door behind us.

"Shh. Cake! Just let me talk! I wanted to walk home! He offered but I said no. Then on my way I tripped and scrapped myself on the ground. That's why I'm so late." I spoke as fast as I could, not wanting Cake to catch the false tone that would give my lie away.

She looked at me for awhile, trying to determine if what I said was the truth.

"Okay baby, I'm just glad that you're okay. But if that emo boy EVER does anything like this to you. You tell me! Alright?"

"Yeah, okay...And he's not emo, Cake. Its rock."

"Whatever. They're all the same!" She waved her hands in the air dismissively as she went to the bathroom to retrieve some ointment to help my wounds.

"Hey Cake?"

"Yes precious?"

"Um, can you also grab some Advil? I kind of have a headache." I said this knowing full well that I used the last of it a few days ago, the day of my fight with Ashley.

"Anything for you darling!"

_Okay, now I need to sneak Marshall in here somehow. Cake will be distracted for long enough._

I opened the door cautiously and peered into the darkness.

"Marshall." I whispered. "Marshall! Come here! Its safe!"

I heard feet shuffling as he came into view. He looked in even worse condition. The adrenaline had probably worn off and the pain was getting stronger.

"Come quickly!"

He nodded as I lead him into our home. Luckily, my bedroom was a safe distance from the bathroom.

We shuffled down the hallway for like seemed like forever. He bumped into a few family pictures hanging on the wall and almost knocked down the fish tank. He needed to be treated, fast. His red plaid shirt was soaked in blood.

We finally entered into my blue and green bedroom. I was a little embarrassed about how messy it was. My dirty clothes were strewn across the room. My green blankets were messily laid on top of my bed and multiple bras and panties were in plain sight. I also had a few UFC posters almost falling off the walls. Let's just say that I wasn't expecting company for awhile.

I gestured for him to sit down on my messy bed. "Okay, just stay here. I'll be right back!"

I could tell he was about to speak so I cut him off. "Don't worry about Cake. I can get her away for long enough so that I can treat you. Just apply pressure."

I turned and ran back towards the bathroom before he could respond with some sarcastic remark about how he wasn't stupid and he knew about applying pressure.

"Fi, I can't find it!" I heard my sister yell from the bathroom.

"Please Cake! I really need it! My head really hurts!" I entered the bathroom, watching her search for the object she would never find.

"I don't think you need it sweetie. Just drink more water." She stepped towards me and started to apply the cream to me cuts, making them burn slightly.

"No! I mean, I REALLY need it!"

" Baby, I told you. We're all out."

"But Cake! I..uh...I'm getting really bad cramps!"

"Oh. Honey. Why didn't you just say so? I don't understand why you are always so shy about these things. Okay, fine. I'll go out and get it real quick."

"Thank you!" I threw my fist into the air victoriously.

Cake grabbed her keys off of our kitchen table and headed towards the door. "You sure you'll be okay staying here by yourself?"

"Yes. Now hurry! Ow!" I grabbed my stomach for added effect as she rushed out the door.

Finally! She's gone. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth, filled a bowl of water and picked up some antibiotic ointment. I also grabbed a few other things that looked useful and ran towards Marshall.

He was still sitting in the same position, holding his arm tightly. I sat down quickly beside him and started to clean out the wound.

"Ouch! Watch it!" He growled angrily at the pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff. Cake usually does it for me."

He calmed down a bit as I continued to try and clean him. I was touching him as lightly as possible but I couldn't clean the whole wound with his shirt in the way.

"You need to take your shirt off!" I exclaimed frustrated.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked at me suggestively, making me blush.

"No. I mean. Uh.. I can't clean it very well unless you do."

"Whatever you say." He grinned even wider, making my blush deepen.

He slipped his uninjured left arm out of his plaid sleeve first. That was the easy part. Now I had to help him take it off.

I tugged at the first button.

"Ugh! Why won't it undo!"

He laughed at how frustrated I was. "They don't come undone. Their glued together. That's the only major flaw in this shirt. It frustrates the ladies. "

" How many times have you hurt your shoulder? No doubt it was frustrating. Guess its gonna come off the hard way."

I slowly helped him lift up his shirt and I carefully pulled the ripped pieces of fabric from his wound, making him wince. He pulled the shirt up to his head and I delicately pulled the sleeve off of his injured arm and got it off as slowly as possible. It was pretty awkward because Marshall was just sitting there with his shirt covering his face.

When we finally removed his shirt, I immediately began to work on his wound. I focused intensely on that one spot, not wanting to look anywhere else and make the situation even more uncomfortable.

As I was almost finished with my cleaning, I dared to look towards Marshall's face. He had become bored after a while and was now learning on his hand and looking at my face intently, almost as if he was trying to memorise it or something creepy.

I spoke up, breaking the silence. "I'm pretty much done the cleaning so now I have to wrap it up and stuff."

I grabbed the antibiotic ointment and started to apply it before he could say anything back. I could tell that it hurt him since he sat up straight once I touched him. I quickly started to wrap it up. When I had finished I heard Cake coming in through the door.

"Don't go anywhere!" I whispered to him as I ran out towards Cake, closing the door behind me.

"Oh hey baby! Sorry I took so long. I bought you ice cream and here's the Advil. Oh and I got you some tampons too."

"Cake!" I whispered loudly, not wanting Marshall to hear this.

"Oh honey, its a part of life. No need to be embarrassed. Just make sure you don't mess up your bed sheets like last time!"

I blushed furiously. "Okay Cake! I think its about time for both of us to go to bed! Thanks! Goodnight!"

Cake just laughed. "Have a good sleep sweetie."

She gave me a big hug and entered into her bedroom. I sighed in relief._ Glad that's over._ She was always such a good sister at the wrong times.

I grabbed my ice cream and two spoons as I entered into my room. My face still beat red. I locked the door behind me and flopped onto my bed.

Marshall was smirking and looking at me in amusement. He had heard everything Cake said

"So," he started.

"Don't." I cut him off. "Don't even start."

He chuckled at my embarrassed expression.

I popped off the lid of my strawberry ice cream and tried to change the subject. "How's your shoulder?

"It'll be fine. Doesn't hurt hardly at all now. Thanks." He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk or a teasing grin either. It was a genuine smile.

I smiled back. And then I realized something. He didn't have a shirt on. I was so focused on cleaning his wound that I hardly even noticed. He wasn't incredibly muscular but you could tell he was very well toned, and quite strong. I quickly averted my eyes away before he noticed.

"Want some ice cream?" I held out the second spoon.

He shrugged slightly and took the spoon from me and dug it in the frozen dessert.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as we practically inhaled almost half of the ice cream.

Marshall stood up suddenly and spoke "I guess I should go home. Your sister would probably skin me alive if she found me here." He chuckled. "And you too."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. He gave me a surprised and questioning look.

"No. You're staying here. You can't go out this late. And besides what if more gang members find you? Cake has to work tomorrow in the morning any ways. You'll be fine."

"Well...if you insist. I can't argue with that." He leaned down onto my bed and rested his hands behind his head on my pillow. "That's a nice green bra ya got there."

"Wha- I-. Hey!" I ran to put away my dirty laundry, flustered from embarrassment.

"Hey, I don't mind."

"Well I do!" I threw one of my pillows straight into his face.

"Not again bunny!"

He picked up a large pillow and threw it with as much force as he could manage with his uninjured arm. It hit me square in the face and made me go tumbling downwards.

"Ah!" I gasped as my butt landed on the hard ground. I was just about to return the favour when I heard a voice from somewhere inside the house.

"Fi! Was that you?" Cake stumbled towards and tried to open the locked door. When it wouldn't open she started to knock frantically.

"You okay, Fifi? Are you hurt? Why are your lights on?"

"Ya I'm fine. I just fell down." I called through the door, hoping she wouldn't want to come in.

"Oh. Phew! I thought someone was robbing us."

"Nope. No robber here. Just me being clumsy!"

"Is that it? I thought I heard someone else. I guess I'm just going bananas"

"Uh, good night Cake!"

"Good night sweetheart. And turn off your lights!"

"O-okay." I switched them off quickly and ran towards my bed as fast as I could and landed on it, just barely missing Marshall.

"Scared of the dark?" He murmured.

"No! Its just more fun that way!" I protested.

"Sure." He voice sounded further away then it was only a few seconds ago.

I extended my hands to feel where he might be located, since my eyes hadn't adjusted to darkness yet. Everything was pitch black. He was no where in front of me and all was silent.

"Marshall!" I whispered loudly. No answer. "Marshall? Where did you go?"

I got up and walked around my room with my arms extended. He had to be in here somewhere!

I tripped over some messy clothes multiple times and almost ran into my wall twice._ This was getting ridiculous._

It felt like its already been few minutes of searching and there was still no sign of him.

I whispered in frustration."Marshall! This isn't funny anym-" I was cut off by two big hands covering my mouth, which muffled my surprised squeal.

"Boo." Marshall laughed quietly. He was hugging me from behind and his breath tickled my neck.

I struggled out of his grasp but it wouldn't work. He had me.

"I scared you, didn't I?"

"No!"

"Haha, they why did you scream."

"I wasn't scared, I was surprised!"

"You looked ridiculous looking around for me. Just adorable!"

He hugged me tighter and I struggled even more. He was surprisingly strong with and injured shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

" Why? You're lucky. Many other girls dream of being hugged by me."

"Yeah. Right!" I finally got myself free and climbed back onto the bed. I laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What girls?" I tried to disguise my extreme curiosity.

"Well," he laid himself next to me. "Obviously my adoring fans. Being a rock star and all you know.."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, its rough, having girls constantly throw themselves at you." He teased.

"Oh ya, I bet." I snorted very un ladylike.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do."

"Oh shut up!" I playfully punched him in the arm

"Ow!"

"Oh! Did I hit you in your bad shoulder? I'm so sorry!"

"Ouch. It really hurts."

"Well..um. What can I do to make it feel better?" I felt really bad for hurting him.

"You could kiss it better." He spoke in a baby voice and I could just imagine him smirking in the darkness.

"No way! Get real."

"Injured and rejected! Couldn't get much worse!" He spoke dramatically.

"You're such a big baby!"

"I wouldn't talk, babycakes." He mocked Cakes voice.

"Ugh. Jerk" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Now he was making fun of Cake!

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a downer. I was kidding."

"Hmph."

I heard him moving beside me and the next thing I knew, he was hugging me from behind again!

"Marshall! Stop it!" I whispered as loudly as I could without waking Cake up.

"Your just gonna have to stay like this now! That's what you get!"

"Let me go!". _He was spooning me for crying out loud!_ I struggled as much as I could, but his arms didn't budge

"Well fine then." I gave up struggling, but remained stiff.

We both became silent. I could hear Marshall's soft breathing behind me, his face leaning on my neck and his bare injured arm draped over my waist, hugging me

I began to become more relaxed. His continuous breath seemed to calm me down and the warmth coming from his bare chest was comforting. I melted into his arms, accepting the hug.

"Hey, Marshall?" I breathed.

"Mhmm?" I could feel his smile

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know! It** **goes way too fast and is super lame! Don't judge bro, don't judge. **

**If any of you create a cake shaped like a pie I will love you forever! I decided it will be called the 'Emdillyicious cake pie cake!" Catchy huh? Thought so.**

**Also, I know this may seem super pathetic and desperate but could you _please_ check out my other story (one-shot) '_Gone'?_ It barely has 300 views and I would really like to see what you guys think of it. Thanks :)**

**My question for you guys today is: _Will Cake find out about Marshall hidden in Fionna's room? Now or later in the story? And why is Marshall so hot? Leave your answers in the review box below! _**

**THANK YOU_ MY MINIONS! _**


	11. Disappearing act

**Welcome to another chapter of this oddly written story! Today this chapter is going to have random pieces of fluff in it. :) And yeah...I don't know why I called you my minions. I apologize. Haha :P Well, unless you wanna be my minions that's be great! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I felt someones arms hugging me, and I was hugging them back. Their breath was slow and even and relaxing. Their hands were gripped tightly around me and mine were gripped tightly around them, like a giant teddy bear. Our legs were intertwined and my face was leaning on their chest, feeling it rise and fall in rhythm to their breathing.

I was slowly waking up and my mind was all foggy. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized that Marshall was the one I was holding. My mind wasn't fully functional and I couldn't remember why he was here. I panicked for a few seconds before the previous night came back to my memory.

We had stayed up talking for hours about random things. Hobbies, pet peeves and funny stories. _I don't remember exactly when I fell asleep though... Turns out Marshall is a pretty cool guy, although a little creepy. In a good way?_

I had tried to remove myself from Marshall's power grasp, but I was unable to move an inch. I was stuck until he woke.

Sighing, I settled back down and relaxed once again. I peered towards my window and I could see that the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. I then glanced towards the sleeping Marshall Lee. _Guess I have a lot of time to wait before he wakes up._

I decided to examined him, since I had nothing better to do. He had unusually long black eyelashes, much longer than mine. His skin was _very_ pale, which I've never noticed before, and his silky black bangs were draped over his forehead. His mouth was in a little pout and it looked absolutely adorable! He looked so innocent and peaceful, like he was a little boy without a care in the world.

I cautiously moved one of my arms from around him, not wanting to awaken him and I slowly moved his hair our of the way and tucked it behind his ear. I kept my hand in top of his forehead and I began to carefully trace his facial features. Around his eyes, his nose and his mouth. I held my hand by the side of his face and stroked his cheek delicately. His skin was cool and oddly soft, not what I expected from a dud_e. __He probably moisturizes it every morning for all of his lovely fan girls. _I scoffed and chucked softly out loud.

He began to stir about due to my movement and I realized how weird I was being. _What am I doing?! He's going to wake up and see me touching his face like a creep! What is wrong with me?! _I swiftly returned my arm to hug around his body and held my breath, not wanting him to wake up, he needed the rest.

Marshall moved around a bit before he settled back down into his slumber. _Phew, that was close. _But then he began talking and I froze in place and shut my eyes tightly.

"Fionna..?" He said is very groggily and difficult to understand.

"Yes?" I whispered as I opened my eyes tentatively. But he wasn't talking to me because he caught me, he was talking in his sleep. _ He was saying my name in his sleep! But that's nothing special. I mean, I talk about soup in my sleep and that doesn't mean anything! He's probably just saying my name because we have been spending so much time together in the past 24 hours. Yeah, that's it.._

After Marshall stopped mumbling incoherent things in his sleep, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

I held on to him more tightly as I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. Turns out I wasn't ready to wake up yet. My eyes began to become heavy and my breathing began to slow. Before I knew it I was soundly asleep once again.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up sleeping beauty!" Someone was shaking me.

My head was all foggy once again as I spoke "Marshall?"

"Now, do I sound like him to you sweetie? Your not dreaming about boys are you?" Cake spoke to me putting one hand on her hip in disapproval.

"Wait. Wha-! That was a dream?"

"On no honey! Your not doing that now are you?"

"No, no, no! Um. It was only about what happened yesterday." _Ya, that's true. I'm not lying. That happened yesterday didn't it? But...The door was locked..?  
_

_"_And what happened yesterday?" She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"We watched that stupid _Twilight_ movie."

"What?! You watched T_wilight_?! That is a PG-13 movie!.." _Well at least she isn't she isn't interrogating me anymore._

I let Cake rant on about my movie for awhile before I voiced my question. "Why did you wake me up so early anyway?"

"Early!? It's almost noon girl! I came home for my lunch break to hang out with my babycakes and you're still sleeping! What a lazy bum." She teased me.

"Oh, sorry Cake. I couldn't go to sleep..Uh, you know. Cramps."

"I understand baby, oh I understand!" Cake was getting all sassy on me. "But anyways, I have to get back to work sweetie. Today's been really busy." Cake kissed my forehead and and ruffled my hair.

I continued to sit on my bed as she left my room and went outside. I waited until her car roared to life and her rolling away before I flopped back down onto my bed.

"Whaaaat?" I spoke aloud. I was very confused. _Was it really all just a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Am I delusional? Did I really just slip and fall on my way home? Or did he just leave me?_

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and rested my elbows on my legs as I grabbed my head tightly.

"Thought I left you. Didn't you?" Marshall spoke from behind me, laying down on my bed and staring at me in amusement.

I jumped up in surprise when I saw him there. "What? How?"

"I have my ways Fionna. I can disappear when I want to."

"But the door was locked. How did Cake get in?"

"I locked it. Duh."

"Oh. So all of that wasn't a dream?"

Marshall pointed towards his bandaged shoulder and grinned. "Its your lucky day. The poor and helpless injured Marshal Lee is indeed laying in your bed giving you his undivided attention. Looks like your dreams came true." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "How is your shoulder doing anyway? I should check it. Come here." I pointed to a spot next to me. He shuffled next to me and I began to slowly undo the bandage the wrappings. His shoulder looked much better than it did yesterday night. His wound looked all nice and scabbed up. The wrapping was all bloody though, so I had to run to the bathroom and get a new one.

As I was cleaning out his wound once again I spoke, "So, how long have you been awake before me?"

"Oh, just long enough so I had the chance to look through your room." My face turned beat red and I look towards him, horrified. "Just kidding!" He chuckled and held up his hand in defense. " But. I did feel bad though for getting up. You looked _very_ comfortable in our little sleeping position." He winked.

I blushed profusely and continued to work in silence, doing the same procedure as yesterday. His wound had healed unbelievably fast and I was done treating it in no time. "Your shoulder is much better! I'm glad it's healing so well. "

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, it would have probably been all bloody and gooey and infected."

"Gross." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

I pinned his wrappings in place and stood up and studied him for a view moments. "You need a shirt."

"Oh, really? I just thought you were enjoying this view. But, aren't you wearing my shirt?"

I looked down and realized he was right. _How did Cake not notice this? I guess I have a shirt similar to it..._

"Oh, uh. I'll go change."

I picked up one of shirts from the floor and dashed towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me. _You never know. _

Marshall's scent was lingering on his shirt. It was almost overpowering. I started being creepy and I took a long whiff of his shirt, inhaling the intoxicating scent but then quickly threw the object into the ground. I didn't want to turn into one of those psycho stalker girls.

I decided to take a shower because I was all sweaty and gross since the fight last night. The cool water felt nice on my burning skin.

As I was lathering and massaging the shampoo into my hair, a memory from last night came to mind.

_I was jerked awake from Marshall's thrashing about. He was covered in sweat and he appeared to be having a nightmare. _

_"Dad. No. Don't go! Don't leave.." "Please.. We need you.." He looked in pain. His sudden movements were probably affecting his shoulder. _

_"Shh. Shh it's okay Marshall." I hugged him and stroked his back, comforting him. The contact between us had seemed to calm him down. His breath was slowly returning back to normal. "It's okay Marshall. I'm here." _

_The dream had clearly upset him and he was shaking. I was surprised that he hadn't awoken yet._

_ I continued to hold him until he had settle back into a peaceful sleep. I slowly moved away from him and I noticed that his face was streaked with tears. I felt like crying at the sight of it. He hadn't even cried when his shoulder had gotten slashed open. I wonder what had happened with his father.._

_I wiped away the tears with my thumb, not wanting to see him looking so sad anymore. I guess Marshall Lee isn't as tough and mean as he appears to be at first glance._

I was brought out of my reverie when I noticed that I was shivering from the frozen water. I turned the water off and dried myself off with one of the fluffy purple towels. I quickly pulled on my jeans and shirt and picked up Marshall's shirt. I've had a longer shower than expected and he was probably becoming impatient.

As I entered into my bedroom, Marshall was no where in sight. _He better not be trying to scare me again..._I searched throughout my room but he was nowhere to be found.

"Marshall?" I called throughout my house,now searching throughout my small living room.

"What?" I looked up startled to see that Marshall was laying on my couch eating an apple.

"You really need to quit that whole disappearing act. It gets annoying."

"Well, I was hungry." He bit loudly into his crunchy apple.

"Here." I tossed his shirt into his face. He pulled it over his head, covering up his exposed skin.

"So what should we do today Bunny? I like the idea of having three dates in a row." He winked.

"Well, the annual Spring fair is opening today."

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Holy crap, Fionna and Marshall are just having a bunch of dates aren't they? It seems like everything is going just a little _too _perfect doesn't it? Hmm...**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Any criticism is welcome, I feel like I'm not getting enough :P**

**Oh, and PLEASE check out my Simon and Marcy one-shot. It's something other than Fiolee for a change! Thanks! And review!**

**-Emdillyicious**


	12. Spring Fair

**Okay everyone, I am SO SO sorry! This has been my biggest writers block ever and I just couldn't think of the right things to say. I will try really hard that next time I will update sooner!**

**I would like to thank 'DeluxeMagnum69' and 'The Loved And Unloved'. They were amazing and I couldn't have finished this chapter without them. They both did a huge part in this and I want to make sure that they get credit. So thanks to them!**

* * *

The bustling fair roared sounds of all kinds. Ranging from music to thrills of laughter. I became excited. Memories of going to the fair with Cake and Bubba raced through my mind.

"Wow... I've never been to a fair before." Marshall spoke, looking at the very new things around him. He was trying to play it cool, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"What? You've never been to one before?!" I asked, shocked. How is that even possible!?

"Yeah... My parents never really did have the time for me..." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

A couple of kids then ran by laughing and playing, spending their precious childhood with wholesome fun.

I smiled towards the kids remembering the memories playing with Bubba at the annual Spring Fair years ago. We didn't have a care in the world. Things were so different now..

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I spoke, trying to get my mind off Bubba and focus on Marshall instead.

I began walk towards the nearest carnival booth.

"You know, bunny... I never knew you were so grabby." Marshall said, smirking.

"What?" I asked, stopping in my tracks and turning around.

He nodded downwards and my line of sight went down towards my hand, which was connected with his. When did I do that? Trying to avoid awkwardness, I attempted to let go, but Marshall had a firm grip and wouldn't let me.

"Hey, I didn't mean that as a bad thing, bunny." He said and I smiled brightly in return.

"Are you two married?" a young voice asked out of the blue.

Marshall and I looked down to see a little girl looking up at us. Her hands were behind her back as it looked like she was nervous to ask her question yet filled with too much curiosity not to.

"Maybe." Marshall said with a smile. "Someday, me and my bunny will be together forever." He mumbled as he was now talking towards me rather than the little child. I wasn't sure of it was supposed to be romantic or creepy.

He then looked towards at me and wiggled his eyebrows, sending my cheeks to flare up in red once again. Marshall than ruffled the little girls hair before she giggled and ran off towards her friends.

"You know that's possible, don't you know that?" he asked, looking towards me.

The giggles of the children followed by the comments of how silly grown-ups are.

I just couldn't feel anything at this moment. No one has ever been so forward to me about this. Marriage?

"That shade on your face looks good on you, babe." Marshall said, teasingly.

He then leaned closed to me, our hands still locked.

I started to mumble about how close he was to me but I just trailed off. I felt something different inside of me. It wasn't embarrassment that I felt, but something else...

"Well, babe..." Marshall said. "What are we going to do?"

"I do know a few things...babe." I said, sticking my tongue out.

I leaned in even closer, our foreheads touching.

It was Marshall's turn to turn red.

"Well, then. What kind of things?" Marshall asked suggestively. To others he may have appeared cool and confident but I could see the tint of red on his cheeks and how he backed away slightly when I touched him. He definitely has a soft side!

"Just a few games!" I said as I jumped away from him and clapped my hands."There's really good ones right around the corner!"

The next thing I knew, Marshall was trying to win something for me. Typical carnival date huh?

"Step right up and give it a try!" the guy behind the game-stand said. "All you have to do is get a ball onto one of these many bottles!"

The guy behind the game-stand shone his hands across many glass bottles.

"Just get ONE ball onto one of them and you'll receive one of these giant stuffed animals!"

"Huh, that's easy." Marshall said, getting his wallet out.

The guy behind the game-stand took notice.

"It is a dollar for five balls!" the guy said. "Or five bucks for a bucketful!"

"I think five balls is just enough." Marshall said. "Besides, how hard can it be?"

"It's actually harder than you think, Marshall!" I said, giggling at his arrogance.

I have never won one. It was too hard. I bet they probably rigged it.

Marshall then threw the first ball, the ball bouncing at the edge of the bottle and then right off. It was no good. He then threw his second one, this time, bouncing over three bottles. But no such luck. The ball went off the bottles and onto the ground.

"See?" I spoke. "It's almost impossible."

Marshall threw his third ball, but same as usual, it bounced off. With quick haste, Marshall threw his final two balls, those two bouncing off as soon as they hit.

" They totally rigged this! But I will win you that banana!"

He pointed towards a giant stuffed banana wearing a Jamaican hat and had dreads. Ever since I was little, I always wanted to get the awesome stuffed banana. It was probably the same one since this game was impossible to beat.

"There's other games around here." I giggled as Marshall continued to look at the banana.

"Victory will be mine!" He shouted as he handed a five dollar bill towards the grinning man. I just sighed and rolled my eyes in slight amusement.

Marshall was nearly through the bucket and each throw was a miss. He looked towards me in determination as he held up the final ball.

"This will be it!" He closed one eye to aim and had a stare down with the bottles. He was unaware that his tongue was sticking out as he tossed the final ball.

It hit the rim of the glass bottle and it was rolling around on it as it it couldn't make up its mind.

Finally the ball fell into the glass.

"Woohoo! I am successful!"

"Bu- but! That's impossible!" The carny was flabbergasted.

"Deal with it buddy!" "Now where's my Jamaican banana mon?" Marshall spoke in a silly Jamaican accent and the man reluctantly handed it over.

"Yay! Go Marshall Lee! You have done the impossible!" I shouted in joy as I hugged my banana.

"Let's ditch this place and go on some real rides!" His enthusiasm was of a little child's.

I grabbed his large hands with my small ones as we headed towards the rides. Specifically the rollercoaster.

The line was hardly long at all since it was daytime. All the excitement usually happens at night.

He boarded the rollercoaster with the anticipation of a kid lying in bed on Christmas Eve.

The ride was so crazy that my neck hurt afterwards. So, we rode it about ten more times.

The whole day consisted of Marshall and I running around the fair trying to go on every ride possible, even if the ride was meant for a little kid. From extreme roller coasters to kiddie merry-go-rounds.

**~;~**

The day seemed to go by so fast with Marshall and I laughing the day up. I still had my banana with me, it would be a precious gift I'd keep in my room as a long term memory.

Evening was setting in; the sun that had been making us sweat all day was now sinking down into the land. We were almost done exploring the Carnival. One last attraction remained and then we would walk home. But hopefully not encounter any gang members again.

"There it is Marshall!" I screamed in complete excitement while grabbing his hand and dragging him toward it. But he placed his feet firmly on the ground, which made me jerk back.

He cocked an eyebrow at what it; I was talking about it the whole walk over here. Without really mentioning what it actually was. "What is that exactly?," His voice showed how puzzled he was. Our hands were still in a firm grip together.

_That's right...he's never been to a place like this. Wonder what his parents did all throughout his childhood, and if his nightmare about his dad has something to do with it. _My mind started to wonder off the radar when I still hadn't answered Marshall Lee, who was now giving me a 'what are you doing' look.

"Oh. Um. This is The Hall of Mirrors. It's like a confusing maze of mirrors and you have to find your way through it to make it on the other side," I smiled at him as his confusion started to be put at ease.

"Sounds pretty awesome," He smirked at me.

"I have so many fond memories in that place.." I trailed off in my thoughts. _Yea..Bubba almost kissed me in that when I was only six. But I have other memories in that, right? Yeah..I do, I'm sure I do. I just can't remember at this very moment. Well, I'm going to have more memories in there now; I have my Marshall after all._

I didn't realize how pink my face had became until he snapped me out from my thoughts. "Um, Fionna? Shouldn't we be going?" He laughed at how dumb I must have appeared.

"Yeah, let's go!" I started to drag him toward it once more, but this time his didn't interjected.

After a few moments, we were there in front of it. We started to skip up the steps like a happy couple; he jerked his head around inside to get a better view what he was in for, but all he saw was himself and me. They reflected us in ever angle, it was kind of awkward seeing myself in a view I didn't usually see.

"I like what I see in here," He shot me a cocky grin but I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Haha make sure you don't run into any mirrors, I used to do that when I was little. So I advise you to not start running around like a moron. It does hurt when you bang your head if you have enough speed." I explained.

He adverted his attention into me with a smile. "Unlike you, I'm not that stupid," His words were playful.

My jaw dropped, but it quickly melted into a smile as I playfully punched his non-bandaged arm with my free hand that wasn't holding Marshall's hand. He just rolled his eyes; it was quiet for a few moments.

I clenched onto my banana and smiled in a reminder of how fun this day was for me, suddenly Marshall spoke in the dead of silence.

"I had a really good time today, probably the most fun I've had in a long time.." He trailed off while looking off in the other direction.

Our hands started to depart. I just smiled at him as a pink blush painted my cheeks once more. "I had fun too," I stated at a whisper. I then hugged him, "Thanks." I had to say thank you, it just felt right.

"For what? That thing? It ws nothing," He hugged me back but played it as if it was nothing. I knew him better than that.

"That, and thanks just in general. Like for being there for me, you're a good person for that." He froze, unsure of what I meant. Before he could speak, I heard a familiar voice echo my ears. I have incredible hearing, so I can ear faint words clearly most of the time. I was sure Marshall didn't hear it, that or he would have said something.

_It can't be..._

"Can you hold this please? I'll be right back," I handed Marshall the prize he won me earlier. He just nodded as he tried to get his mind sraight.

_Wonder what's bothering him...eh. I'll ask later. Right now I'm on an adventure! Wow, I sound like a five year old. _I laughed at myself.

As I was trying to follow the sound, I kept bumping into mirrors and going in circles before actually getting there.

Finally, I saw who I thought was here. But someone else had spotted me first and I just didn't know it; it wasn't Marshall or _him. _But that was someone that was with _him._

Suddenly, a high pitched voice struck my ears. I froze in place.

"Oh Bubba, you're the best," Samantha purred in affection. She knew I was there, and now I knew her presence.

My best friend didn't even notice me, I doubt he was even paying attention in general. His eyes expressed that he was in a daze; I knew he was staring at her with 'Goo Goo' eyes. The two were sitting on the floor of The Hall of Mirrors, just giggling and smiling, even no I couldn't get a good look at her, I knew she was there.

In that very spot was where Bubba and I would go every year to just talk with him. It was the only place where Cake couldn't find us. The mirrors always made her dizzy and confused. So it became our thing for awhile, but of course with all great things, comes disappointment. Ever since high school started, things began to change. Maybe it's just puberty or something?

Just as I thought the worst was over, she leaned in.

Her lips reached his in less than a minute of making her statement. She placed her right hand on his cheek and was holding it gently. His eyes buzzed open in shock, his face was beat red. But his eyes slowly shut and he embraced the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her neck. But, this simple kiss turned into a make out session.

_All the memories I had with him there, the kiss that was almost mine in that very spot..had been shattered.._

My mouth quivered, my body was off balance, I couldn't comprehend the emotion that was overtaking me. I was so angry yet so saddened by this. I slightly stumbled while trying to back up away from the horror.

Jealousy over-ran my bloodstream, but instead of me barging in there in a rage, a tear marked my face. Breathing became an option at that point, and my choice was not to.

I wasn't jealous because she had him in her arms, I was jealous because she had stolen the one memory I wish I could have had with him there. She knew I was there..I doubt she even really likes him. She's so pathetic..

My emotions were high, I ran out from the scene, knowing Samantha was smiling to herself of making me feel like crap.

I rushed past Marshall, who was still standing in the same exact spot as before. He looked at me in great concern, but I didn't stop to chat. I dashed away from the Attraction that we were in. I didn't want to see myself cry, not like this.

I heard faint footsteps behind me, I knew Marshall was hot on my tail, but I didn't care. I picked up my speed and went straight to the nearest bench.

I wasn't out of breath by all the running, my breathing did become hard as my tears poured out of me even when I tried to stop myself it just didn't work.

"Fionna..?" He gave me a sympathetic facial expression.

Marshall Lee sat next to me, still holding my banana. But I couldn't look at him, I felt so guilty. _Here I am, sitting here crying over a boy who was never even mine. And right now I have someone, at least I think I do. And he's going to ask me what happened, and I dont' want to tell him the truth..he'll get angry, or worse, he'll break this whole thing we have of.._

I started sobbing at the thought of Marshall doing that, every horrible thought that could happened to us, was most likely going to happen now.

_Why am I even sad? I thought I didn't really like Bubba anymore, but I guess somewhere deep inside you never forget your first love. Or is it because I know she isn't right for him? She isn't, but I can't say that, he'll think I'm jealous, but I'm not. I'M NOT! Right? Oh my Glob why can't I do anything right?_

I didn't think it was possible, but I started to cry even harder than before.

"Hey Bunny, are you alright?" He inched closer, putting his arm around me to try and comfort my saddness.

My eyes were still facing the ground, covered in popcorn and candy wrappers. I sniffed out, "No..not really." Lying was impossible to do at this point.

I peered over at him, his eyes were glossy as if all my tears were going to make him cry. I could tell he was wondering why I was like this, but too afraid to ask me in the state I was in.

"I saw Bubba in there..." I started, but his eyes shifted into anger so I quickly spoke up again, "He didn't hurt me..well he didn't like punch me or what ever..." I could glimpse his steam faded a bit.

"Well, what did he do then?" His arm was still wrapped around me.

"It was nothing.." I looked off into the stars that started to sparkled above us.

"It's something. It has to be for it to make you so upset," He took his grip off from me and put his hands in his lap. My Jamaican banana was in between us.

Before I could find my thoughts to even reply back with, the very two who that were having a tongue wrestling match in each others mouths' walked past us hand and hand. He didn't even notice them, but his girlfriend did, but her facial expression was more of a cocky grin before she started laughing at something Bubba said.

It didn't take long for the two love birds to stroll past us, acting like nothing was wrong at all.

It was has if Marshall read my thoughts before, because his anger started to overflow as he stood up. He didn't storm off toward him, but instead faced me with his arms crossed.

"Is that why?" He growled.

I was a little taken off guard by the sudden mood shift. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he denied them

"Are you jealous, is that it?" He gasped at his sudden assumption of the situation. But I remained quiet, scared of speaking to him. But he just kept talking in frustration.

"You ARE so misleading. I thought you actually cared about me, but I guess I was wrong. Wrong about you, about _us._" He started pacing, that's when I stood up in defense.

"Hold on there. I DO care," My tears were no more, just a spite of anger grew in me.

"Oh really? You started going out with me, and I was thinking 'hey, he's a nice pretty girl, maybe she's different.' And for awhile, I thought that, but now, I'm not so sure.." He trailed off swallowed in his thoughts.

"You just don't get it, do you? Bubba is my best friend, we've been close for a long time, and seeing him with her makes me have so many mixed emotions, I just don't get it. We have a lot of memories together and-"

I was cut off bitterly bu Marshall,"Well I get it, you still like him or whatever, and you used me to test your fate. Congrats Bunny girl, your test failed," He started to walk away from me, but I grabbed his hand.

"I like you, I like you a lot. So don't think I used you, 'cause I didn't. It's just-" he interrupted me again as a few tears marked my face. I held his hand, but his back was still turned.

"Then why were you crying?" The question stabbed my heart, not because of the answer, but what the answer would do to him.

"Because...'cause.. I-" I couldn't finish the sentence in time before he paused me in place.

He ripped his hand away from him and turned around and glared at me in hatred. "Because you still have feelings for him..." The words were sour in his mouth. Suddenly a tears peaked its way out from Marshall Lee's eye and dripped down his cheek.

This moment made me want to cry even harder than before.

"Marshall It's not that I j-" I was soft with my words, but it didn't matter, he still spoke over me.

"No, NO. I'M DONE HERE, DONE WITH THIS! I'M DONE WITH YOU! I'm sick and tired of ALWAYS getting hurt. I DON'T NEED THIS, DON'T NEED YOU, I don't NEED ANYONE!"

I shifted my soft voice into bitter frustration.

"Well, I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! I HAVE CAKE AND...and.." I trailed off realizing I didn't have Bubba..

"Who? That gumbutt? He don't need you either, he has someone. Can't you see that he doesn't want you? Wake up princess, no one needs you. Until you get you're damn head screwed on straight, I'M DONE with us.." He walked away without ever look back at me, even when I tried speaking.

"You didn't even let me finish explaining?! You're such a jerk, just get out of here, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I was harsh with my tone; I could tell he flinch in my flare, but he just kept walking.

His words strung me like an open wound lathered in salt. Anger, sadness, and pity grew within my frail body. I regret what I just yelled out, but somehow I meant it; if that even makes any sense.

_What's wrong with me? WHY DO I KEEP SCREWING UP? I just pushed away someone of great importance to me, and I can't do anything to stop it, to stop what just happened. We just broke up, broke off probably the best relationship I'll ever have. And all because I got kind of jealous over Bubba. Glob, no, I cried over him...I need to get out of here...or at least away from this bench area..._

I rushed past kids and adults, people that were laughing, screaming, and just having a good time. And I was running toward circus tents with tears racing down my hot cheeks. Realizing how much this day sucked.

I didn't even notice I left behind the banana..

**~;~**

"Hello there..." I heard a guy's voice said softly.

It wasn't Marshall.

His voice was very soft and kind, as if he was trying to help me. It wasn't threatening at all, as care and gentleness in his voice rang supreme.

I looked up to see a guy with hair like... fire. It was different shades of red. It started as a dark red by the roots and by the time you got to the tips of his hair it was a soft yellow colour. His eyes were full of compassion as he looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm fine.." I stuttered as I turned my head away in shame. I hated crying in front of people. This guy probably thought I was some weak little girl who couldn't control herself.

"No. No I don't think you're fine. In fact, I'd say you're the exact opposite." He sat down beside me on the dirty carnival ground, but not close enough to touch me.

I sniffed as I moved farther away from him. For all I knew he was some sociopath killer.

"You're not hurt are you?" He sounded very concerned.

I just shook my head in response. I wasn't hurt. At least not physically.

"Its going to be okay. Please don't cry." The mysterious boy whispered softly, as if I were a frightened animal and he would scare me away.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until now. I thought I had only let a few tears falls but my face was soaked. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

I put my head in between my knees and tried to ignore him. I didn't care that I was probably overreacting, I didn't care that I was crying my heart out in front of a stranger and I certainly didn't care if Marshall was out looking for me. But, he probably wasn't.

"I'm sorry." His voice overpowered the noise of my sobbing.

He leaned in closer to me and before I knew it, his arms were around me and rubbing my back. He felt warm. Comforting. It felt like I was supposed to be in his arms.

But he was also a complete stranger.

I pushed him away and stood up abruptly.

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Blaze." He smiled.

"Well.. your hair lives up to your name."

"Ya. I was dared to do it a while back, but it grew on me."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Hair tends to do that."

He chuckled at my lame joke before speaking up again. " So, why were you so upset?"

"Just some jerk."

"Well. You won't have to worry about that anymore." Blaze cracked a small smile and held his hand out to me cautiously. "Now, let's get you home

* * *

**UNEXPECTED! What do you guys think? 'Bout time I brought in flame prince! **

**I'm not sure who to feel sorry for, Marshall or Fionna? What do you think? Was Marshall a huge jerk or was Fionna overreacting?**

**A big thanks again to The Loved And Unloved. She did a big chunk of this story in the shortest amount of time! Thanks! **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	13. A kind stranger

**I am so sorry! I swear I had the worst writers block in the history of the world! Nothing would come to mind! **

**I also just got interested in other things as well like Doctor Who and Sherlock and stuff... Being in multiple fandoms is hard okay!**

**This is a super short chapter and I know you guys don't deserve such a small one but this is kinda an in between one. You got a chapter, so be happy! hahah**

**Well...enjoy! Please...**

* * *

I stood there and stared at the hand that was outstretched towards me. _Should I trust him? He doesn't look like he would want to hurt me. _

"Okay" I smile through my tears and grabbed his hand tightly. I felt his warmth spread throughout my shivering body. I hadn't realized how cold I actually was.

He looked toward me and saw me shiver. "Here, take my coat. I don't want you catching a cold."

Before I could object his jacket was already wrapped around my freezing body. His jacket smelled of firewood and it instantly made me rise in temperature. I then quickly slipped my arms into the sleeves not wanting any cold air to come in contact with my exposed skin. Luckily I was wearing jeans today.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked me.

"Fionna." I gave a slight smile through my drying tears.

"That's a beautiful name, Fionna. Sounds magical. Like some warrior princess' name or something."

I just giggled in response. No one has ever told me that before.

We walked together through the lighted fair grounds in silence before Blaze spoke with hesitance, "So what happened back there? You don't look like someone who would cry easily. What jerk would do that to such a pretty girl like you?"

"I was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't blame him for how he acted. That's how I'd react if I found out he still had feelings for someone else."

"Ah, so he felt like he was competing?"

"He doesn't need to compete though! Everything was just a big misunderstanding. I was just caught off guard and I let my feelings get the better of me. Everything just happened in the wrong place at the wrong time. I would have dealt with the situation better if I would have just sucked it up and moved on... So what if my long time crush was making out with someone? It is his decision. He should be happy..." I trailed off and looked towards Blaze, realizing that I was telling all of this to pretty much a complete stranger!

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump all my problems on you. I haven't been myself recently. I'm usually not such a drama queen."

"No it's fine. My family is like a crazy reality TV show. They make every little thing seem like a big deal. This is nothing." He smiled sweetly towards me, making it impossible not to smile back.

As we were near the exit I noticed one the little girls I saw earlier walking up towards me with her hands behind her back.

"Hey lady! Where did your husband go? You forgot your banana!" the child pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal the stuffed toy that was won earlier.

I bent down to eye level with the girl. "Oh, thank you sweetie! My husband just had to leave early. I don't think you'll be seeing him again tonight."

"My name is Izzy not 'sweetie!' And who's that guy then?" She spoke loudly and pointed towards Blaze, who was obviously confused.

"One of my friends just taking me home. Which is where you should be going isn't it, Izzy? It's getting late."

"I bet your husband could beat him up. This guy looks stupid." Izzy replied before skipping off towards who I assumed to be her mother.

"What was that all about? You have a husband?!" Blaze started to blush profusely, almost tripping on a crack in the pavement.

"Oh no! I just bumped into some kids earlier today and they thought Marshall and I were married. Just kids being kids…" I laughed awkwardly, hoping Blaze wasn't offended by being called stupid.

"That's cute. His name is Marshall then?" He smiled and looked towards me curiously, the street lamps lighting his expression.

"Yeah. " Sadness returning to my voice.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad again."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I just-never mind."

I saw that Blaze was about to say something but he decided against it so both of us fell into silence.

It wasn't long until we neared the location of my home, and I began to shrug off the oversized coat, letting the cold air attack my skin once again.

"Thank you. Thanks for all of this." I smiled gratefully up at him as I handed him his coat.

"What for? Walking you home?"

"For listening. And being so kind. I've never met a nicer stranger. Sorry I've been such a drama queen."

"It's nothing, really. I just thought you needed someone to talk to. Random acts of kindness. Trying to make the world a better place. That's what my dad used to say."

"Well…thank you." I turned to go but he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, um, if you ever need someone to talk to again, you could talk to me. I'll give you my number."

We exchanged numbers into each other's phones before I waved goodbye and slipped into the quiet house.

I snuck as quietly as possible towards my room before I collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. Could today have been any more draining?

I wrapped myself in my blankets as my eyelids started to feel heavy. I was about to fall asleep until my phone went off. It was Blaze.

**Hey, just checking to see if you gave me the right number. Is this you Fionna the warrior? J -Blaze**

**Yes, it is I! Don't worry. I gave you the right number. –Fi**

**Okay, just checking. Goodnight princess Fionna. ;) Sweet dreams.**

* * *

**Blaaaaarg! I'm sorry for the crappy chapter! I really am! And don't worry, this is still a Fiolee fic, I just felt like we needed to add some drama in here. **

**Also, thank you guys so much for waiting for so long! It must have been dreadful! Your kind reviews are what kept me going and made me determined to not abandon this story! Thank you! **

Any suggestions for a drama bomb to happen in the next chapter? Let me know! If you have a super awesome sauce idea I'll even let you see the chapter before everyone else! yay!

**Thank you guys! **


	14. Picnic

**Hiya guys! I am SO sorry! A lot has been going on this summer! I got a job and I've been camping loads and it's been crazy! I swear! I apologize for how crappy this story has been so far, my mind has been wandering towards other fandoms. I've been cheating, I'm sorry. But at least I've updated this now, right? Everything's okay now...right?**

* * *

*Buzz Buzz Buzz*

"Huh? What?" I moaned as I slowly woke up.

I looked over to see my phone buzzing to life on my nightstand, the time displayed on it was 2 am. I yawned stretched my hand towards it groping for the tiny machine like a zombie.

I looked at the screen to reveal that Marshall was phoning me. The picture of his messy hair and marshmallows was staring back at me. I was filled with delight until the events of the night before came to mind. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him, but then again I did need to apologize for my childish behaviour. But I was so tired… Why was he calling me so late anyways?

I looked down and realized that the phone had stopped buzzing and it had been motionless in my hand for a good two minutes already. I considered calling back for a good few seconds before I fell back down into the soft covers that were begging for my return. _I'll do it later…_

~…~

I had been awoken for a second time due to my phone but this time it was a text from Blaze that was awaiting me.

**_Hey, wanna hang today? _**

I stuck my tongue out in concentration as I began to write my reply.

**Sure! :) What did you have in mind? **

**_I was thinking we could go for a picnic in the park. It looks nice out today._**

**Sounds awesome! **

**_Great! I'll pick you up in an hour? _**

**Sounds good! **

I dashed out of my room to take a quick shower. On my way I noticed a note on the fridge from Cake "I'll be hanging at Chrome's place for today sweetheart! Don't touch the cookies on the counter! I made them for Barrie since he has been under the weather for the past week. Love you!" I picked up a cookie anyway as I made my way to the bathroom she wouldn't notice. It's only one cookie.

I checked the time once I was out of the shower, it was already half past eleven. I woke up pretty late, considering I'm supposed to be a morning person. Lately I've been staying up way too late. My mind won't let me sleep. It's been working overtime! Thinking about things like, who was this Blaze person? He seemed super nice and caring, and he gave signals that he was interested in me, so why would I even need to be bothered by Bubba and Samantha being an item now?

I just don't understand why Samantha despises me so much. I never had any chance with Bubba, I was also just a friend so why would she feel threated? I was just the encouraging friend who would help him through each time he got rejected by his crushes and tell him that they didn't deserve him and spend all-nighters with him eating ice cream and watch Doctor Who together. I was the one to come over to his house at one in the morning because he was feeling sick and his parents were out of town for some business trip for their company that they owned. I was friend-zoned past the point of no return. I was no threat at all. I was more like a sister to him than anything, not a love interest.

I sighed and returned back to the real world. I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear so after briefly skimming over the choices in my closet I just decided to wear my favourite outfit. My blue skirt and matching blue T-shirt and my black Mary Jane flats. It was only a picnic after all. Nothing too fancy.

I was just finishing putting my hair into a pony tail when I noticed my bunny earrings laying on the counter. _Bunny._ Marshall's pet name for me. I need to make up with him. I couldn't just ignore him forever, I need to call him.

I grabbed my cell just when the doorbell rang.

"COMING!" I shouted as I ran and tripped over the sofa on my way to get to the door.

The first thing I noticed was the boy's fire red hair and the large picnic basket he was holding in his hand. "Ready to go?" He asked, grinning politely. I nodded, returning his contagious smile.

We chatted about small things until we reached the park that was only about ten minutes away.

"Where do you want to sit?" Blaze inquired.

"How about under the tree in the shade?" I suggested and we began to move in that direction.

We set up our blanket and food and I was now leaning comfortably against the tree, the loose strands of my hair swaying in the breeze.

There was a moment of silence as we began our wonderful meal of peanut and butter and jam sandwiches. I sat back and admired the day before us. There was fuzz from the trees floating around the park making it feel as if it was snowing in the springtime and the little bees were buzzing in and out of the flowers filling the silence with a soft humming. It was indeed the perfect day for a picnic.

"Let's play twenty questions!" I burst out excitedly before taking another bite of my PB&J sandwich.

"Okay, you go first!" He replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hmm... Cats or Dogs?"

"Cats definitely!"

"Me too! Now your turn. Don't make it boring like 'what's your favourite colour' or something like that."

"I can already tell what your favourite colour is." He chuckled. "Anyone would with that outfit!"

"Blue is the best colour EVER!"

"Okay, what's your favourite food?"

"Boooring!" I groaned.

"Just answer! I couldn't think of anything!"

"Spaghetti! Now, something interesting. Dinosaurs or Robots. Who would win?"

"Robots definitely!"

"Yeah!" We pounded fists in agreement.

"Vampires or Werewolves?" Blaze questioned.

"Vampires definitely!"

"No way! Werewolves are so much better! Team Jacob!"

"Ew, gross. Twilight." We both giggled.

We asked random questions back and forth way past twenty each, our lunches long gone. Things started to calm down and we got to asking more 'serious' questions.

Blaze was so easy to talk to. He was like the twin brother I never had. We had so much in common and we were practically exactly the same age, his birthday 5 days after mine. He made me think of him as adorable naïve six year old who would love his pet rabbit with all his heart but accidentally kill it because he would hug it too tightly. He would become passionate about things but he would be just a bit too rough about it. I could tell this due to the way he spoke on certain subjects that he was very interested in or against.

You learn a lot about a person by playing the question game. Blaze was a cat person but he didn't mind dogs too terribly much but he couldn't have any pets anyway because his mom was allergic so he used to keep a pet rock. He was homeschooled for his entire life until just this year. He wanted to spend his last two years in a high school. Blaze had three older sisters and one younger brother. He also loved the band _Muse_ but hated _Skillet_. (Which should be illegal according to me) He was an only child and his father died when he was only three. He complained about all the boyfriends his mom had but it made me appreciate the time I had with my dad more because he only had three years and I had 12.

"Your turn." I poked Blaze in the shoulder after asking a question about his mom's job. She was a writer. Which would explain why she could have homeschooled him.

"Who was your first love? Stupid crushes don't count!"

I thought about this for a while. I wasn't sure. I had spent so much of my time dreaming of a life with Bubba that I would never have. Writing his last name instead of mine in my old diaries and drawing pictures of our wedding. But he wasn't the one I truly loved. I never understood the full meaning of it, I still don't really. But I know I only had a deep infatuation with him. We had no true connection.

I smiled to myself as I said my answer. "Marshall Lee." I'm not sure if it was love, but it sure felt like something.

Blaze looked slightly flushed at my answer and replied, "But, you aren't together anymore are you?"

"I don't even think we ever were. Not officially at least."

"Well, then. You should forget about him."

"I don't think I should. I need to apologize." I said, remembering his late night call.

"You sure, Fionna? I mean, he did freak out at you and all." He asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Yes. We need to settle things. It was just a stupid argument. I think I'll walk over to his house after this."

"Okay, sure. Do what you wanna do." He looked encouragingly toward me, slight disappointment on his face.

We asked a few more questions and shared our opinions on a few more random things before we started to pack things up to go. It was already well past five and I was getting sore from sitting for so long.

"I can walk you over to his house if you want?" he suggested as he bent over to pick up the picnic basket.

"No, it's fine. Besides I think I should go over there on my own. I don't know what Marshall would think if he saw you. I don't want to cause a misunderstanding. He might think we were together or something." I laughed

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we!" Blaze chuckled awkwardly in return.

We said our goodbyes before heading our separate ways. Marshall's house wasn't too far from here. I'd be there in less than 15 minutes.

As I neared closer to his street I began to become excited at the thought of seeing him again. It hasn't even been a full day and I was already missing him terribly. I was going to tell him that I was over Bubba and I shouldn't have even been upset by it at all. In fact, I was happy for him. He finally found someone who deserved him. Someone who would never turn on him. Samantha probably wasn't that bad of a person. We all want attention and she mustn't have known that Bubba had no romantic feelings towards me. I bet she was a very nice girlfriend to Bubba and quite faithful. I had Marshall, so she needn't worry anymore.

I reached Marshall's tiny little home and shyly approached the black steps up to his front door. I had no idea how he would react to me just randomly turning up at his house. Maybe this was a bad idea, I should have called him first. No. No I needed to do this. I already came all this way.

I took a deep breath as I knocked firmly on his door. Then again. No answer. Was he home? Where else would he be? Maybe he was sleeping. I'm sure he stayed up late since he was calling me at two in the morning.

I tried the handle and it was unlocked as I had expected. I peaked my head into the lit room cautiously and called out his name.

"Marshall? Are you there? We need to talk. Marshall?"

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Excitement bubbled inside of me as I heard him approach.

As the figure entered into the room I gasped in disbelief. "Samantha!?"

* * *

**This was just drama filled. Like holy crap!**

** What the heck is Samantha doing in Marshall's house? What's a nice Flame Prince doing in a Fiolee fanfic? What kind of author is Emdillyicious for heartlessly abandoning her fanfiction and then updating hardly ever with crappy short chapters?! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Yell at me if you want, I deserve it. **


	15. Accident

**Yay! New chapter in less then a month! haha. You guys are probably hating the cliff hanger that I left in the last chapter. :) Don't worry. All questions are answered in this chapter!**

**I would like to give a HUGE thank you to 'The Loved And Unloved'! She edited this for me and made it look WAAY better then it was.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Samantha!?"_

Samantha stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me in shock. "This is isn't what it looks like Fionna..!"

"Well then what the hell does it look like then?!" I clenched my fist and took a few steps towards her. I felt the anger build up inside of me. I've never been so infuriated.

"Marshall just needed…" she stuttered as she raised her hands and started to back away towards the kitchen before I grabbed her by her shirt collar. Marshall would never need anything from you!

"What? He needed you?" I sneered.

"I just came to pick up some stuff here!" Her voice was induced with slight fear.

Was Marshall cheating on me? Why would Samantha be here? She probably seduced him first chance she got!

"Look Samantha. You can come and steal my best friend away from me and you can try and hurt me as much as you want, but you cannot come and steal my boyfriend!" I pushed her away from me and punched her square in the face, feeling my rage surging through my arm.

Samantha stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the wall for support. She looked up towards me in anger and shock.

"You think I'm here to take Marshall away from you!? Why would I be interested in him? I'm only here because Bubba asked me to pick up a few things."

"Why would you need to get things for Bubba from Marshall's house?" I was confused now. My anger started to subside, but not completely dim down.

"What a nice girlfriend you are! I even know what happened to Marshall!" Her words were coated in seriousness as she clenched her wounded face from the blow. Realizing there was blood dripping down.

"What are you talking about?" I was lost.

"He's at the hospital! He got into a motorcycle accident around 1:30 this morning. Bubba tried calling you all day but you wouldn't pick up." She explained as she wiped blood into her sleeve.

"All day? That isn't possible. I never heard anything." I pulled out my phone to check. She was right, 10 missed calls. How was that possible? My phone was on silent. Great. While I was out in the park with Blaze, Marshall's been in the hospital.

"What happened? Is he okay?" I felt slightlty guilty for not knowing and for not paying closer attention to my cell phone.

"He's okay now." She averted her eyes from mine and to focus more on her bloody face.

"Why are you and Bubba helping him? How did you know he was hurt?" I stepped closer, growing more concerned.

"The accident happened on his street. Apparently Marshall had a little too much to drink and he wanted to have a little chat with Bubba." Samantha stated with regaining her gaze onto me.

"This is all my fault!" I felt the anger fade away completly as my eyes started to water.

"Now-Now don't be too hard on yourself." Samantha awkwardly patted me on the back. "He's been asking for you. We should go see him." She smiled halfheartenly, trying to stop me from sobbing.

"Are…Are you sure?" My words weren't confident.

"Yes, now we should get going." She grabbed a box full of Marshall's things off the kitchen table and started towards the door.

We hurried outside and we headed towards a bright green Volkswagen which I hadn't noticed before. I must have wanted to see Marshall so badly that I didn't even see it.

It was quite an awkward ride on the way to the hospital. Not a word was spoken between the two of us. I glanced over to see that Samantha was grasping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. I then continued to look down at my feet and worry about Marshall.

Samantha broke the silence as we parked in the hospital visitor parking lot. "He'll be fine Fionna. Don't worry. The worst is over." She leaned over and squeezed my hand in hers. She looked sincere. I almost started to feel bad for punching her. Almost.

"Thanks" Was the only response I gave as she let go of my hand and headed towards the entrance.

I was greeted with the smell of disinfectant as we entered into the building. It had that weird smell that only hospitals had, and it was starting to make me sick a tiny bit. I've never liked hospitals, I remember being brought here regularly before I promised Cake I would quit fighting. Some of the staff members even said hi as we passed by.

"Hello Fionna," I turned to see Doctor Ice speaking to me "Haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just visiting a friend this time. " I smiled towards her.

"That's good. It was nice seeing you again. Stay safe." She waved and headed into the staff room.

Samantha looked toward me questioningly and I just shrugged in response. I didn't feel like explaining myself to her.

She began to speak again as we headed towards the elevator "Marshall's on floor 2 and room 206. Here take these to give to him." I was handed the box of his belongings.

"You aren't coming up?" I questioned as I clicked the button marked "2".

"No, I don't need to know that you're here. Marshall's had enough of me already and I have better things to do than watch you two. I might come in later to pick up Bubba though. Now remember, room 206." She yelled the last bit as the doors closed in front of her.

As I was being brought upwards I became even more anxious of seeing Marshall. Would he even be happy to see me or will he still be angry? I guess there's only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath as I stepped off the lift.

I reached room 206 and found Bubba and the bedridden Marshall arguing about something. At least everything was sorted and they appeared to be acquaintances now. He had an IV sticking out of his arms and he was propped up against the wall behind him. One of his hands were heavily bandaged and he had a few cuts on his forehead. He looked okay. I was relieved.

"It doesn't matter Marshall, you would still die no matter how much Tylenol you'd take. Honestly. You come up with the most stupid scenarios."

"I still think it would work. I mean, I would have pillows for cushioning obviously."

Bubba was about to argue back before he saw me enter.

"Fionna! Where were you? I thought you might have died or something." He pulled me into a hug as I set down the box I was holding

"I'm so sorry. I guessed I missed all the calls..." I trailed off, feeling very mixed emotioned.

"That's odd. Is something wrong with your phone? You've never missed my calls before." He asked, genuinely wondering. I heard Marshall grunt in the background.

I let go of Bubba and rushed over to Marshall's side. "How are you feeling? I've been extremely worried since I heard from Samantha."

Before Marshall could reply, Bubba spoke up. "Speaking of which, where is Sam? How did you know about Marshall?" He inquired as he took his seat once more against the wall.

"I bumped into her at Marshall's house."

"Why were you there?" Marshall interjected.

"I came to see you. Why else would I be there?" I gave him a reassuring look.

"I dunno, trash the place maybe. Ashley's tried to do that after our break-up. It was quite amusing." He chuckled at the memory.

Break-up. I didn't want him to think that we were. It was only a little fight. I need to apologize. I stand beside him on the bed and began.

No, I just wanted to uh…" I glanced over to Bubba who was pretending to read his book.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. Everything that happened was me just being stupid and I don't blame you for acting the way you did and-"

"Hold that thought darling." Marshall held a finger up to my mouth. "Bubba, could you get me some water? From the vending machine downstairs."

"Oh, uh. Sure." He stood up quickly and ran out of the room, knowing this was meant to be a private conversation between only the two of us.

Removing his finger he spoke, "Okay, continue."

"Well, uh, I don't want you to think that we aren't seeing each other anymore. I promise I am totally over Bubba. I just-"

"I know, Fi. I just got a little too emotional about the whole thing and got myself into this." He gestured to the room around him.

"So, we aren't broken up?" My eyes lite up.

"I never knew we were a couple" The boy smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" I lighted punched him in the arm.

"It's official then. You're mine. I win!" He grinned his stupid grin.

I blushed a deep red as he said this. You're mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back with a slight smile.

"I'm just sorry. Is that so wrong?" I couldn't resist his smile.

"I'm sorry too." He gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"For what?" I smiled.

"For this."

"Wha-?" His lips were suddenly on mine. I was taken so off guard that I even gasped a little, making him smile.

I leaned in closer to him, deepening the kiss. Our lips molded into each other's and it felt like we couldn't get close enough. I moved my hand into his hair as he moved his around me. I shivered slightly as his cold hand touched my back through my thin T-shirt. I wasn't very experienced in kissing so I decided to try and copy Marshall was doing. It seemed like it was working so I just went along with it.

Before I knew it, the kiss was over. Much too soon for my liking.

We had our leaned our foreheads together as we caught our breath. His hot breath tickled my skin.

"You know what? I don't think I am sorry."

I giggled at him before kissing him again.

"The vending machine is broken so I couldn't-"Bubba burst into the room, ruining the romantic mood.

I immediately pulled away from the more reluctant Marshall. He didn't care if Bubba was here.

"Great timing dude." Marshall complained, making me beat red.

"Uh, I could leave… Let you continue or whatever." He stammered and turned towards the exit.

"Don't be silly. It's fine. Stay!" I protested.

"Okay…"

Bubba sat down in his chair and picked up his book to try and avoid the awkwardness. We all just sat together in the silence.

It didn't last long, however. Soon we were all arguing about what would be the craziest way to die.

"No way dude! Sky diving into a volcano while being shot by bear tranquilizers would be the best!" I shouted excitedly.

"Are you kidding? That's so boring. Fighting Sumo ninjas underwater would be definitely be the most preferred way to die." Marshall argued back.

Just before Bubba was going to add in some lame opinion, there was a knock at the door. "I'm back sweetie!" It was Samantha.

She walked in to give Bubba a hug but he stopped her, staring at her face.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" He look appalled at the alarmingly purple bruise around her eye.

She quickly glanced towards me, wondering if she should tell him the truth. She could easily come out and say it, making Bubba turn against me, but instead she said, "I was at home and my brother was practicing baseball. He accidentally hit me in the face. I'm fine." She smiled sweetly towards him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Hey! No fair! If Fionna and I can't kiss in front of you, then you shouldn't be able to with Samantha either!" Marshall whined, making me blush yet again!

"Oh, sorry." Bubba quickly moved away from the slightly surprised Sam.

"I think we should let Fionna say goodbye, Bubba. Let's go wait for her downstairs, okay?" Sam sounded impatient.

"Okay, but don't take too long Fi. Visiting hours are nearly over."

As soon as they left Marshall looked at me, impressed. "Did you actually punch her in the face?"

"I- Maybe…" I grinned, a little proud of myself.

And at that we burst out laughing.

* * *

**Yay! Everything ended all nice and cheery! And they kissed! Bout time! Too bad Bubba had to ruin it. :P**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story even when I almost abandoned it. And holy crap! Over 200 reviews! I remember when I started my other story "Forever Mine" all I wanted was 88 reviews! It really does means a lot to me and it inspires me to continue writing. You are all so sweet and nice. Thank you for that.**

_**Question Time! What do you think will happen if Blaze and Marshall ever meet?**_


End file.
